The Edge of the Sword
by Lady D. Luffy
Summary: Sora es una chica de 17 años que por casualidades de la vida se ve embarcada con la tripulación mas extravagante de los 7 mares.Allí conoce a sus futuros camaradas, en especial a un interesante espadachín...
1. Chapter 1

Hola, me llamo Sora, vivo en una pequeña isla llamada Kiffuy, en Grand Line, y os voy a contar la historia del día que cumplí 17 años, y de la fiesta tan impresionante que hubo, aunque no me acuerdo ni de la mitad de la noche..

Me desperté en mi habitación, me dolía un montón la cabeza

-Mierda, no me acuerdo de nada de lo que hice anoche...

¿Sigo teniendo los pantalones puestos? Vale, si, no paasa nada.

Me incorporé en la cama al notar que me molestaba algo en la espalda, miré hacia atrás y vi un par de alitas negras. -¡La madre que me parió!- vale, tengo mal genio, lo reconozco, pero ¿Qué harías vosotros si os despertáis un día con dos alas? Intenté quitármelas pensando que eran de pega, pero va a ser que no.

-¡Hostia, si se mueven! -exclamé- vale, también soy malhablada... pero solo un poquito.

Llamé a Hideki, mi mejor amigo.

- ¿SI?

-Hideki ¡SOCORROO!

-¡Qué? -su voz parecía resacosa, y me alegré de no ser la única con dolor de cabeza.

-¡¿Que qué? Que por qué tengo unas alas pegadas a la espalda, y por qué carajo se mueven!

-Tan educada como siempre Sora, te salva tu carita de angel.. y lo buena que estas *_* pero ahora en serio, lo único que recuerdo es que te vi bailando en sujetador encima de una mesa y trazando un plan "maligno" para robarle unas nueces a un pirata de la barra.

-No seran nueces de Belcebú, verdad? - dije palideciendo

-Las berzas de quién?

-Déjalo, Hideki, lo descubriré por mi misma.

Tiré el teléfono por la ventana y me fui corriendo a la playa; era el único sitio donde podía tranquilizarme un poco. Allí intenté mover las alas para ver si podía volar, cosa que al principio resultó muy patética. Me levanté unos palmos del suelo agitando los brazos cual gallina (LOL) y al cabo de un par de horas me emocioné un poco.. bastante y eché a volar (si se le puede llamar así) por el mar adelante sin darme cuenta de que perdía la vista de la isla.

Mientras tanto, en un barco cercano..

-Saaaaaanjii ¡Tengo hambre! - exclamó un chico con sombrero de paja (quién será chan chan chan! ) al tiempo que entraba en la cocina, donde estaban reunidos el resto de la tripulación... excepto Zoro (nadie se acuerda de zoro D: ) y Usopp.

Zoro estaba durmiendo (que novedad!) en la proa y Ussop estaba en el mascarón de proa mirando al horizonte cuando de repende vió una sombra que parecía un pájaro gigante dando tumbos por el aire -Menudo bicho! está bastante cerca, pero me valdrá para afinar mi puntería, puesto que soi el VALIENTE CAPITÁN USSOP!-

Y dicho esto, estiró su tirachinas y lanzó una estrella de tabasco apuntando a la cabeza. -Buajajaja muere maldito gallináceo! (LOL) - gritó riendo escandalosamente. Zoro gruñó sin llegar a despertarse. _

Yo estaba volando tan tranquila, intentando no caerme en picado cuando una bola de dudosa procedencia se me estampó en la cara.

-¡AHH ! ¡Mis ojos!- grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras me precipitaba hacia el mar.

En ese momento Zoro despertó al oír semejante grito y vió que Usopp exclamaba:

-Anda, ese pájaro está hablando!

-Eso no es un pájaro, es una persona idiota!-dijo el peliverde observando la silueta que caía del cielo. Mientras Usopp corría en círculos gritando cosas sin sentindo que nadie lograría entender nunca, el supuesto pájaro calló al mar haciendo aspavientos, y Zoro al ver que no emergía y que Usopp no pensaba hacer nada se decidió a intervenir

-¿Esque no se puede dormir con esta pandilla de inútiles? - se quitó las botas y la camiseta (Si Zoro, quítatelo todo *_*) y se lanzó al agua nadando lo más rápido que podía.

Me estaba hundiendo cada vez más y confirmé que vale, si, había probado las nueces de Belcebú .. y perdí el conocimiento (por cierto, eso de que la vida pasa delante de tus ojos es mentira)

El espadachín llegó hasta ella y la tomó entre sus fuertes brazos llevándola hasta el barco donde Usopp les ayudó a subir, haciendo algo útil al fin.

-¡Por el profeta! Al final era una chica...

-¿Es eso lo que más te extraña?- preguntó Zoro arqueando una ceja y mirando las alas de la chica perplejo. -Bueno, ya lo descubriremos cuando se despierte, de momento llevémosla a dentro con los demás

-Que raro que te fíes tanto de ella...

Zoro ignoró el comentario de Ussop y cogió a la chica en brazos llevándosela al interior del barco.

Notas finales:

es un fic semanal :)

espero que os guste, es el primero que hacemos ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Me desperté en una habitación pequeña pero ordenada, con un escritorio lleno de mapas.  
>-Eh? estoy muerta?<br>-No, no estás muerta, estás en un barco, te rescatamos cuando estabas a punto de ahogarte; Por cierto yo soy Nami,ahora vengo, y te presento a la tripulación  
>Nami abrió la puerta y un chico con sombrero de paja se calló estampándose contra el suelo.<br>-Pero tú qué haces aquí?-preguntó la pelirroja algo malhumorada  
>-Quería ver a la chica con alas!<br>-Vale, pero no la molestes, necesita descansar.  
>-Valeeee!-le respondió Luffy con su felicidad habitual.<br>El chico se acercó a mi con los ojos como platos, y se quedó observándome durante uno o dos minutos, hasta que al final abrió la boca.  
>-Eres un pato?<br>-Eres idiota?- le contesté.  
>-Entonces eres una gallina!<br>-Vete por ahí anda!  
>-Pero no te enfades, solo quería saber por qué tienes alas!<br>En ese momento Nami entró en la habitación acompañada de unos tipos un tanto extraños.  
>Un chico rubio se adelantó a todos cogiéndome la mano y exclamó:<br>- Oh, un ángel caído del cielo, que hermosura!  
>Me quedé un rato mirando para él sin saber muy bien qué decir...<br>-Bueno, cambiemos de tema- dijo Nami al tiempo que le daba un tremendo puñetazo.-El pesado del sombrero de paja es Luffy, nuestro capitán, este elemento es Sanji, el de la nariz grande es Usopp y este que tiene cara de mala leche es Zoro-  
>Después la pelirroja se echó a reír nerviosamente ante la mirada asesina de sus compañeros.<br>-Por qué tienes alas? Cuenta, cuenta!- Exclamó Luffy entusiasmado.  
>-Oye tú, no molestes a mi angelito!-respondió Sanji.<br>-Angel lo será tu abuela!-le respondí un poco cabreada.  
>-Oh, además tiene carácter! qué sexy!<br>-Sanji, por qué no te vas a hacer la cena o algo? Seguro que la chica tiene hambre!-Sugirió Nami.-Por cierto, cómo has llegado hasta aquí? y cómo te llamas?  
>-Bueno, me llamo Sora, y.. es dificil de explicar! Ayer, borracha, probé las nueces de Belcebú, y al descubrir que tenía dos alas decidí echarme a volar, y todo iba bien hasta que alguien me intentó asesinar tirándome un nosequé a los ojos que picaba un montón..<br>Todos miraban a Usopp fijamente.  
>-Bueno, no me miréis así, yo pensaba que era una gallina gigante que intentaba derrivar nuestro barco, pero al darme cuenta de que era una chica me tiré valientemente a rescatarla, que para algo soy el capitán!-dijo Usopp con aires de grandeza.<br>-Oh, bueno, en ese caso gracias por rescatarme, aunque la culpa fue tuya...- dije mirándolo de reojo.  
>-No hace falta que te disculpes, fué todo un honor!<br>Zoro carraspeó mientras todos miraban a usopp.  
>Entonces Luffy decidió intervenir.<br>-En realidad Usopp te hiba a dejar morir, fue Zoro el que se tiró a rescatarte. ._.  
>Le lancé un libro a la cabeza a Usopp y me giré hacia Zoro descubriendo que, bueno, no tenía lo que se dice mal aspecto, que digamos... dejémoslo ahí (jujuju)<br>-Muchas gracias... Zoro no?  
>-Si, Zoro-sonrió de lado y se dió la vuelta- bueno, me largo a dormir...<br>Me quedé observando a Zoro atentamente mientras salía de la habitación hasta que un ligero dolor en mi espalda me sacó de mis giré para encontrarme con Luffy jugando emocionado con una pluma mía.  
>-Me vas a dejar calva!<br>-calva de alas?-dijo Luffy extrañado.  
>-bueno, cállate un rato anda!- dije sacudiendo las alas muy dignamente.<br>-jajajajajaja! esta tía me cae genial!- exclamó Luffy felizmente.  
>-Tu también me caes muy bien!-dije al tiempo que le estiraba un moflete y comprobaba que se estiraba mas de lo normal.<br>-AAAH! pero a ti que te pasa!  
>-Soy un hombre de goma! esque también probé las nueces de Belcebú-dijo Luffy riendo.<br>-Podrías haberme avisado no?  
>En ese momento entró Sanji con un plato con mas comida de la que yo comería en un año entero.<br>-Aquí esta la cena para mi bello regalo caído del cielo!  
>-Estáis seguros de que está bien?- pregunté algo preocupada.<br>-No te preocupes, es igual con todas las chicas guapas- dijo Luffy con aire indiferente, a lo que yo respondí sonrojándome.  
>-Muchas gracias por la comida Sanji- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.<br>Sanji gritó igual que una colegiala enamorada y salió corriendo, saltando y gritando cosas incomprensibles.

Zoro estaba tumbado con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos al pie del mástil cuando Sanji apareció dando saltos por el aire rojo como un tomate.  
>-Y a ti que te pasa? A que viene tanta alegría?<br>-Esa chica, Sora, me ha dado un beso y he sentido un coro de ángeles a mi alrededor!  
>-Bah, no deberías dejar que las mujeres te controlasen así.<br>-Que sabrás tu del amor! Algún día lo comprenderás.  
>- Tsk! espera sentado...<p>

Estaba en la cama, hablando con los demás, pero no me apetecía seguir descansando.  
>-Oye Luffy, puedo ir a dar un paseo por el barco?<br>-Claro! siéntete como en tu barco!  
>Omití responderle que no tenía ningún barco y salí a la cubierta.<br>-Anda, ya es de noche!- exclamé.  
>Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor y me encontré a Zoro tirado en el suelo aparentemente dormido.<br>Me agaché a su lado y lo zarandeé ver que no respondía le mordí la mejilla, como solía hacer con Hideki  
>-Que haces, Loca?- gritó Zoro abriendo los ojos y ruborizándose ligeramente.<br>-Solo intentaba despertarte para darte las gracias otra vez...  
>- Y qué formas son esas de despertar a alguien? - dijo Zoro gritando de forma muy cómica.<br>-Tienes la marca en la mejilla!- dije riéndome mientras la señalaba.  
>- Zoro se sonrojó aún más, con aspecto de estar cabreado.<br>-Tampoco hace falta que seas tan borde! solo venía a darte las gracias!  
>-Y me las das mordiéndome!<br>-pues... pues si! pero ahora ya no te las doy!- dije con un tono de niña pequeña enfadada.  
>-Tsk, mira que desgracia! me voy a mi cuarto, al menos allí nadie intentará morderme!<br>-Bueno, pues vete!-dije sacándole la lengua.  
>- eso haré<br>-pues eso  
>-pues vale<br>-pues me voy!  
>Zoro se levantó y se marchó exasperado.<br>Yo me quedé fuera u rato, pensando. Lo acababa de conocer, pero no sé por qué me sentía mal, y eso que siempre me enfado con todo el mundo y me da igual, pero no sabía la razón por la que me angustiaba tanto...  
>Después de un rato volví a la habitación, ya vacía y me quedé dormida al cabo de unos cuantos minutos<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

A la mañana siguiente me levanté oyendo gritos provenientes de la cocina y a Luffy gritando a todo pulmón que quería su desayuno. Me dí la vuelta en la cama encontrándome con Nami todavía dormida, debió de haberse acostado todavía más tarde que yo. Me levanté de la cama de un salto de deseando comer algo, pero se me enganchó un pie con las sábanas de la cama y me caí estrepitosamente al suelo provocando un sonido hueco.

Nami se incorporó de la cama viéndome a mi espatarrada en el suelo con los ojos en espiral (Como los Pokemon).

-Buenos díííías –dije desde el suelo

.

-¿Estás bien Sora?-preguntó ella con una gota muy estilo anime en la cabeza.

-Bueno, voy tirando-Contesté mientras me reincorporaba.

-¿No tienes hambre?

En ese momento mis tripas decidieron contestar por mí rugiendo. Después de pedirle algo de ropa a Nami nos dirigimos juntas a la cocina y nos encontramos a Usopp, Sanji y Luffy ya desayunando.

-¡Oh, pero si son las dos chicas más hermosas de los siete mares!-exclamó Sanji con su exageración habitual.

-Eh…Claro Sanji pero… ¿Puedes traernos el desayuno?-le dijo Nami, y el rubio se fue dando tumbos de felicidad en dirección a la cocina.

Nami y yo nos unimos a los demás y yo me senté al lado de Luffy sonriendole.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS SORA!¡BUENOS DÍAS NAMI!-Exclamó él alegremente.

-¿Qué tal has dormido? –Me preguntó Usopp con su extraño acento de dudosa procedencia.

-Buenos días Luffy, sí he dormido muy bien-Les contesté, y en ese momento me dí cuenta de que faltaba alguien- ¿Dónde está Zoro? ¿Ya ha acabado de desayunar?

Entonces entró Sanji con nuestro desayuno mientras reía y comentó:

-Claro, cuando Zoro se levante antes de las tres del medio día Luffy decidirá hacer huelga de hambre.

-Zoro solo hace cuatro cosas al día: Dormir, quejarse, comer y entrenar. –Me dijo Usopp- Pero si quieres decirle algo puedes ir a despertarle, otra cosa es que lo consigas…

-No, gracias, tengo una mala experiencia despertando a Zoro-Murmuré inaudiblemente.

En ese instante apareció el espadachín bostezando con la marca de mi mordisco aún en la mejilla, le dí los buenos días a lo que el respondió gruñendo somnoliento y fue a sentarse al otro extremo de la mesa.

-Eh Zoro ¿te ha mordido una piraña? –Le preguntó Luffy inocentemente refiriéndose a la marca de su mejilla.

-No, mas bien me ha mordido un caimán con alas-Dijo de mal humor mirándome significativamente.

Todos miraron hacía Zoro y hacía mí alternando la mirada como si estuviesen viendo un partido de tenis y al fin Nami preguntó en voz alta lo que todos estaban pensando:

-Y… ¿cómo habéis llegado a esa situación?

-Yo sólo quería despertarle para darle las gracias por haberme salvado la vida. –

Contesté intentando excusarme mientras ambos nos poníamos rojos.

-¿Y te has enfadado por eso Zoro?-Cuestionó Luffy.

-¡Tengo la marca de sus dientes en mi mejilla!¿¡Cómo quieres que no me enfade1?

-Que susceptible-Dije yo cruzándome de brazos-Pues a mi amigo Hideki no le molestaba… Hablando de Hideki ¿Podéis llevarme a mi isla?

-¿Y no prefieres unirte a mi tripulación? –Me preguntó Luffy emocionado ante la idea. Zoro se sobresaltó y escupió el café por el aire.

-No lo sé, tendría que pensarlo, de todas formas si me voy con vosotros tengo que despedirme al menos-Les dije pensando seriamente en la idea de ser pirata- Pero me parece que no soy muy bien recibida por algunas personas-Murmuré taladrando con la mirada al peliverde.

-¿Dónde vives?-Me preguntó Nami.

-En Kiffuy-Le contesté

-No está lejos, si nos damos prisa estaremos allí mañana-Dijo la navegante guiñándome un ojo.

-Muchas gracias.

Todos seguimos desayunando tranquilamente hasta que Luffy rompió el silencio con una de sus míticas frases idiotas.

-Oye Sora… Tú que puedes volar ¿me llevas a dar una vuelta? –Me miró ilusionado y yo me reí.

-Claro Luffy, lo más inteligente que podemos hacer tú y yo, que hemos probado las nueces de Belcebú, es ponernos a volar por encima del mar con mi dudoso equilibrio.

Luffy se fue a una esquina de la cocina y se sentó se espaldas a todos dibujando circulitos en el suelo con un dedo con aire deprimido.

Cuando acabamos de comer Nami mandó a Zoro que lavase los platos quejarse un rato accedió y yo me ofrecí a ayudarle para agradecerles lo que estaban haciendo por mi. Zoro entró en la cocina ignorándome por completo y yo lo seguí agitando las alas.

-Oye Zoro… ¿Qué prefieres…? –Dije insinuantemente.

Él se giró prestándome atención de repente, yo cogí un plato y un paño y terminé la frase…

-¿Fregar o secar?

-Me da igual-Prácticamente gruñó mirándome con un tic en el ojo.

Me encogí de hombros y agarré el paño de cocina.

-¡Yo seco!

Comenzamos a fregar los platos en un incómodo silencio, hasta que a mi se me ocurrió romper el hielo con un chiste buenísimo que me había contado Hideki.

-Zoro, Zoro… Toc, toc.

-Déjate de tonterías, Sora.

-TOC, TOC.

-¿Quien es?-Dijo Zoro con una vena palpitando su frente.

-Soy yo… Y efectivamente, ¡era él!

Empecé a reírme a carcajadas bajo la atenta mirada del espadachín que me miraba con una ceja alzada, yo me caí de culo todavía bajo los efectos de mi graciosísimo chiste. Zoro al final soltó una carcajada y me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantarme, yo me sonrojé cogiendo su cálida mano y me puse en pié.

-Siempre tengo que darte las gracias, no mola. –Dije hinchando los mofletes como una niña pequeña.

Zoro se quedó mirando a Sora mientra esta reía a carcajadas en el suelo. "Bonita sonrisa… ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Sora es una chica normal, no me parece nada guapa, no, no es que no me parezca guapa, solo… es del montón. Bueno, no es del montón, tiene alas y eso… pero digo físicamente, que tampoco, porque tiene unos ojos bonitos pero…Umm… se le ve el canalillo. En fin, que no, que no me gusta ¿Sora… Cómo he pensado siquiera en eso?"

Tardamos unos instantes que parecieron eternos en soltarnos las manos, y cuando lo hicimos los dos nos pusimos a fregar como si la vida nos fuese en ello a toda velocidad sin dirigirnos ni una mirada, como si no hubiese pasado nada raro.

Por la tarde, toda la tripulación estaba tomando el sol en la cubierto sin nada mejor que hacer, cuando Usopp gritó:

-Se nos está acercando un barco de la marina.

Todos nos pusimos en pié

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 3 dejad reviews eh ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno,éste es el capítulo 4, espero que os guste, y antes de nada: las autoras no tenemos nada en contra de los travestis, todo lo contrario nos encantan! :)

Porfa, dejad reviews que nos hace mucha ilusión :3

Este capi es más largo que los otros, porque en semana santa nos aburrimos bastante, y nos dedicamos a escribir como locas ;) digamos que es un "especial"

Capítulo 4

El barco se aproximaba cada vez más.

-Mierda, me he quedado sin siesta...-dijo Zoro al tiempo que se levantaba lentamente.

-AAAH! ¡es la marina! y estoy en un barco pirata! voy a moriiiiiir!- grité al tiempo que empezaba a correr en círculos haciendo aspavientos.

-¡Zoro, protéjeme, soy demasiado guapa para morir!-dije mientras me abrazaba a su espalda escondiéndome. -Usopp, ve tú! ¡Muere por nosotros!

-¿Me estás llamando feo?-preguntó Usopp ligeramente molesto

-¡Zoro, socorro!.. ¡eh! eso rima! voy a componer una canción... ¿Alguien tiene un boli?

-¡Sora!-gritaron todos a la vez.

Entonces el barco llegó hasta la altura del Alma de Merry.

-¡Ya están aquí!- dije abrazándome todavía más fuerte a Zoro

El espadachín se sonrojó y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por respirar logró responderme.

-Sora, si me aprietas tan fuerte dudo que pueda luchar muy bien.

Al darme cuenta de que estaba totalmente pegada a Zoro me puse como un tomate y di un salto hacia atrás.

-LO SIENTO!-

Entonces del barco salieron unos treinta hombres, precedidos del teniente .El supuesto teniente tenía una melena rubia con entradas, una cara cuadrada y masculina y estaba maquillado como una puerta (si, maquillado)

Nosotros nos quedamos observándolo con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza en medio de un silencio sepulcral.

-Eres... un travesti? -logré preguntar.

-Mira bonita, yo soy el teniente... perdón, la teniente SÚ! -Dijo mientras levantaba el meñique de forma muy estúpida.

La gotita de nuestras cabezas incrementaba su tamaño a cada palabra de Sú...

-Vengo a por la recompensa de este hombrecillo!-exclamó al tiempo que enseñaba un cartel con la foto de Luffy.

-Pues va a ser que no te va a salir muy bien el plan - dijo Zoro al tiempo que desenvainaba sus espadas.

Sú observó a Zoro durante unos instantes y se acercó a él para mirarlo de cerca.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! un guapo espadachín!- exclamó mientras le tocaba el brazo. - y además está musculoso! (a todo esto, Zoro con cara de asco)

En ese momento, un ataque de ira irrefrenable impidió que a Zoro le diese tiempo a hacer nada (fijaos mi velocidad) ; agarré a el/la teniente Sú y la zarandeé mientras gritaba.

-Eh, tú, a cinco metros de Zoro, te enteras guarra de mierda? (viva la bipolaridad de Sora)

Todo el mundo se giró hacia mi mirándome con una cara muy extraña.

-Pero si ha salido tu novia a defenderte! Qué bonito! - y me agarró por el cuello de la camisa lanzándome por el aire con una fuerza que impresionó bastante viniendo de Sú

-SORAAAA!- gritaron todos (en especial Luffy, que fué hacia mi para ver que tal estaba)

-A ver, dos cosas- Dijo Zoro acercandose a Sú con cara de malas pulgas- la primera, ¡No somos novios! y la segunda... vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho a Sora! y echó a correr hacia .. el /la teniente desenvainando sus espadas.

Mientras tanto Luffy estaba agachado a mi lado con cara de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien Sora?- preguntó tocándome el moflete.

-Ugh! ¡Mi espalda! - susurré llevándome la mano a la herida y notando que estaba sangrando. - ¡AAH! ¡SANGRE! ¡socorro! ¡voy a morir, me voy a desangraaaar!

-Bueno, parece que no se encuentra demasiado mal...- comentó Sanji a Luffy

-No, Sora siempre tiene energia para gritar- rió Luffy

Mientras tanto Nami Y Usopp cuchicheaban en voz baja.

-Oye Nami, no crees que Zoro y Sora tienen algo?

-Pero bueno, que este no es el momento hombre!... Aunque tienes razón! Se miran de una forma un tanto extraña, y algunos comentarios...

Mientras todo el mundo ignoraba a Zoro, éste ya había derrotado a los hombres de la.. el.. teniente y se enfrentaba a Sú.

-Eh, Zoro, déjamelo a mi! - gritó Luffy al tiempo que se preparaba para atacar- estira el brazo... PUÑETAZOO!- y le un tremendo puñetazo en la cara a Sú, que salió volando al tiempo que gritaba algo de volver y venganza.

Los pocos enemigos que quedaban se tiraron al mar se acercaron a mi para preguntarme cómo estaba.

-No parece muy grave- dijo Nami mientras observaba la herida en mi espalda- ¿Puedes caminar?

Ay no sé si podré volver a caminar, creo que no me queda mucho tiempo... - le contesté dramáticamente.

-No te preocupes Sora! seguro que no es nada!- dijo Luffy dándome una palmada en la espalda que resonó por todo Grand Line, y yo empecé a gritar como una histérica al tiempo que los demás tripulantes le recalcaban a Luffy lo idiota que era.

-Yo te llevaré en brazos amor mío- exclamó Sanji con su cara de enamorado.

-No te preocupes Sanji, ya puedo caminar- dije levantándome de un salto como si nada, con tan mala suerte, mira tú que torpe soy, que tropecé y caí en brazos de Zoro. No es que lo hiciera a propósito, no penseis mal, es que Zoro siempre se interpone en mi camino.

Nami y Usopp se miraron como si fueran cómplices de un asesinato mientras Sanji taladraba con la mirada a Zoro.

-Eh, tú, Marimo, menos sobar a Sora que te estoy vigilando!- exclamó Sanji señalando acusadoramente al espadachín.

-¡ Y qué quieres, que la deje caer al suelo?

- Necesito un médico... porfavor... veo la luz...- murmuré y Zoro me llevó a caballito (wiiii) hasta el camarote de las chicas, me dejó sobre la cama boca abajo y nos quedamos solos mientras Nami buscaba el botiquín.

-Sora... ¿Por qué has hecho esa tontería?- me preguntó el peliverde con cara de preocupación mal disimulada.

-No sé, me salió así.

-Me voy a acabar acostumbrando a llevarte en brazos a todos lados!

Me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado fingiendo estar enfadada.

Zoro me miró autosuficientemente y se sentó a mi lado, yo diría que demasiado cerca.

-Tú... siempre llevas espadas... eres espadachín o algo?

El marimo se me quedó mirando con una ceja levantada con cara de no podérselo creer.

- Eres de lo que no hay Sora...

-Es que soy muy perspicaz. Me gustan mucho! ¿me las dejas ver?

El espadachín se sorprendió un poco al escuchar mis palabras y enseguida me las enseñó ocultando una extraña felicidad que le invadió en ese momento.

-Esta es Wadō Ichimonji (el camino de la harmonía) , esta Sandai Kitetsu ( tercera mano del demonio) y esta de aquí Shūsui (lluvia de otoño)- dijo mientras me las pasaba para poder verlas mejor.

-Les has puesto nombre?

-Claro, son lo que más quiero en el mundo!

-Buff! pesan mucho hay que tener mucha fuerza para ser rápido con este trasto!- dije con cara de niña inocente.

- Ya, para eso estoy yo!- me respondió con su típica sonrisa de lado mientras se tumbaba incoscientemente a mi lado con los brazos apoyandose en la cabeza.

En ese momento llegó (al fin) Nami con el botiquín .

-Bueno Sora, vete quitando la camiseta y el sujetador que... eh... Zoro...

-Ah, si claro!- dijo el peliverde ligeramente sonrojado al darse cuenta de que estaba tumbado al lado de Sora.

Zoro se levantó y echó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡Zoroo!- grité

- ¿Qué? ¿eh?

-Las espadas- dije haciendo aspavientos con una de ellas todavía en la mano.

-Ah, si, claro, las espadas.

-Se te ve muy amistoso últimamente eh Zorrito! - dijo Nami al tiempo que le daba unos codazos en el brazo.

-¡¿Pero que dices Nami? Paso de tus idioteces, en serio.

- Ya , ya... en el fondo sabes lo que hay - le respondió la pelirroja con aire divertido.

Zoro se marchó enfadado, y sin querer admitir que Nami tenía razón.

Nami cogió vendas alcohol y demás cosas del botiquín y se dispuso a curarme la herida.

-Bueno Sora, ahora de mujer a mujer, qué te traes con Zoro?- me preguntó Nami con su maldad habitual.

- YO! yo! YO? nada...

- A ver, Sora, a mi no me engañas, te gusta no?

-Que no, no, no, no...

Nami la miró con gesto escéptico- y yo le prendo fuego a mi dinero ahora mismo!- venga, guardaré el secreto!- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Bueno, puede que un poco... un poco tan poco que casi ni se ve!- dije con tono de niña pequeña.

-¡ Lo sabía! aunque sé que te gusta bastante más que eso!

Yo no contesté y me quedé boca abajo totalmente colorada deseando que se marchase YA.

_x_

Zoro salió de la habitación dando un portazo

"Maldita Nami, siempre entrometiéndose en todo! Que mas le dará a esa cómo me lleve yo con Sora! Además lo que Nami dice no es verdad, yo no tengo ni quiero nada con Sora; bueno, no es que no quiera, solo que ella nunca se fijará en un tipo como yo... porque yo soy muy yo, y ella es muy... inocente. Y eso, que alomejor me gusta un poco. Dios, cómo he podido caer tan bajo, y yo que me reía de Sanji... Pero... cómo he llegado a este punto? un espadachín no puede tener estos sentimientos... si me distraigo con estas tonterías nunca podré cumplir la promesa que le hice a Kuina! pero no lo puedo evitar... Sora.. yo..."

- AAAAH! MIERDA! - gritó exasperado con las manos en la cabeza.

-EH, Zoro estas bien? dijo Luffy, que se encontraba junto a Sanji mientras los dos lo observaban perplejos.

- Dejádme en paz.. me voy a dormir. -exclamó mientras se alejaba lentamente.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4:

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con los gritos de Luffy.

-¡Sora, Sora, Sora, una isla, isla, isla!

-Ammn, isla, isla, la… ¡LAPIZ!

-Piz… Me lo pones muy difícil, ¡piztacho!

-Esto… Luffy, guapo, eso es con s.

-No es verdad, estás intentando engañarme, yo sé que es piztacho.

-¡Con s, es con s! ¡PISTACHOOOO!-Grité a todo pulmón, y en ese momento entró Nami y me miró con cara de signo de interrogación.

-¿Pero qué hacéis?-Preguntó mirándonos alternativamente a Luffy y a mi.

-Estábamos jugando a las palabras encadenadas-Le contestó Luffy muy felizmente.

-¿¡Pero no te dije que la avisaras de lo de la isla! Dios, no se puede confiar en ti-Le gritó la pelirroja bastante enfadada.

-¿a estamos llegando a mi isla?-pregunté.

-Ah, sí, ya hemos echado el ancla. –Me dijo Luffy como si nada.

-¿Y CUANDO PRETENDIAS AVISARME?

-Venia a decírtelo, pero tu empezaste a jugar y no estaba bien decirte que no.

-Déjalo- Suspiré levantándome de la cama y fuimos los tres juntos a desayunar.

En cuanto me vio Sanji empezó a llorar cómicamente agitando los brazos y gritando que no me fuera.

-Oye Sora, al final te vas a ir o te quedas con nosotros. –Me preguntó Luffy, y todos me miraron esperando mi respuesta, incluido Zoro que levantó la vista de repente.

-Pues no Luffy, creo que me voy a quedar en Kiffuy, además solo sería una carga para vosotros. No se luchar y ni siquiera puedo nadar…-Les contesté, pero pensando que no tampoco quería irme y alejarme de Zoro.-Bueno no sé, primero tengo que hablar con Hideki, ¿podemos ir a verlo? No está muy lejos de aquí.

-Claro, ¡vamos! –Gritó mientras se metía todo su desayuno en la boca de una vez.-Venga, vamos, lentos, que sois unos lentos.

Todos terminamos de comer y echamos a andar por la playa de camino a casa de Hideki excepto Usopp que se quedó vigilando el barco, íbamos bastante callados hasta que Nami rompió el silencio.

-Sora, y las nueces de Belcebú ¿solo te han dado dos alas?

-Pues… no sé. –Reconocí rascándome la cabeza con una mano, y en ese momento todos se cayeron. –A lo mejor soy de goma.-Dije al tiempo que intentaba estirarme un dedo. –Ah, pues no, bueno, ya lo descubriré.

-Y ese tal Hideki, ¿es tu novio?-Me preguntó Luffy.

-Nono, solo somos amigos de la infancia, además Hideki es gay.-Y al decir eso pude oir un suspiro de alivio, pero no supe de donde venía.

Al cabo de unos minutos mas en silencio me paré delante de una casa señalándola.

-Aquí es, esperad que lo llamo, ¡HIDEKIIIIIIIII!

-¡Soraaaaaaa! –Gritó Hideki saliendo por la puerta de su casa y abrazándome hasta que mis pies ya no tocaron el suelo.-¿Quiénes son estos? ¿Son asesinos? ¿Te han secuestrado? Porque yo no pienso pagar el rescate. Pero ese rubio tiene cara de depravado-Y siguió diciendo más cosas sin sentido durante unos minutos.

-¡Calla, coño! Estos chicos me has rescatado y traído hasta aquí, son muy majos no te preocupes. –Le dije tirándole de los mofletes- Bueno Hideki, yo en realidad venía a pedirte consejo.

-¿Consejo sobre qué?

-Es que estaba pensado en irme a buscar el One Piece con estos desconocidos en cuyo barco he caído, pero son muy majos, eh?-Hideki me agarró por los hombros zarandeándome y blasfemando contra mi.

-Eh, más cuidado, no se puede zarandear así a una señorita como Sora.-Dijo Sanji.

-Pero Sora no te vayas-Gritó abrazándose a una de mis piernas al tiempo que Luffy y Sanji se abrazaban a la otra.

-¡No! Sora se tiene que venir con nosotros- Dijo Luffy llorando dramáticamente.

-¡Que no! ¡Que Sora se queda aquí!

Y empezaron a discutir absurdamente sobre lo que yo tenia que hacer así que me aparté de ellos enfadada y salí corriendo calle arriba, y oí los pasos de alguien siguiéndome. Alguien me agarró de la muñeca haciendo que me diera la vuelta y me encontré con Zoro.

-Eh Sora ¿por qué lloras? –Me preguntó al verme la cara.

-No estoy llorando, vale? Es que no se lo que quiero hacer, quiero ir con vosotros pero… aquí están todos mis amigos…A todo esto ¿por qué me has seguido?

-Porque bueno… somos amigos, estaba preocupado y eso…

-¿Estabas preocupado por mi?-Pregunté con cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Bueno, a ver, tampoco exageres…-Dijo poniéndose colorado, pero no le dejé terminar la frase y le abracé rodeando su cuello con los brazos como pude, porque el era bastante más alto que yo. El se quedó unos instantes sin saber que hacer hasta que me devolvió el abrazo rodeándome la cintura con los brazos

.-Ehm, Zoro, me estás clavando la katana.

-Sí, eh, la katana, lo siento-Dijo Zoro ruborizado.

-Pero volviendo al tema-Le dije, soltándole y sentándome en el suelo, él me imitó sentándose a mi lado con la mirada perdida pensando en diossabequé y aún rojo.-Aunque me fuese con vosotros, no os serviría de nada, no se luchar y no tengo ningún arma.

-Bueno, tú haz lo que te parezca mejor, la decisión es tuya.-Dijo Zoro con fingida indiferencia.

-No sé, entonces creo que me voy a quedar aquí con Hideki, porque llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amigos y no quiero dejarle en la estacada… Pero bueno, que sepas que me lo he pasado muy bien con vosotros, vamos, tengo que despedirme de los demás.

Los designios de Zoro~

Ambos se levantaron y fueron caminando en busca de los demás. Mientras tanto Zoro le daba vueltas a lo sucedido "Necesito una ducha fría, como me he podido poner así, vale, no pienses en Sora Zoro, no pienses en Sora. De todas formas, no la voy a volver a ver, y casi es mejor así, así podré centrarme en entrenar y ser mejor espadachín, y las mujeres solo dan crebaderos de cabeza, no hay más que ver a Sora. Sí, es mejor que me olvide de ella, así todo volverá a ser como antes, y ella será más feliz aquí que con una pandilla de tarados en un barco. Si, definitivamente, que se quede"

-Sora… -La chica le miró esperando a que dijese algo.- Vente con nosotros-Dijo Zoro desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Tu quieres que yo… me quede… ¿con vosotros?

Zoro le dio la espalda a Sora y siguió caminando como si no oyese nada.

-Zoro, Zoro, ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿Estás enfadado? ¿Eres bipolar? –Sora comenzó a hacer preguntas mientras seguía al peliverde corriendo para alcanzarle.-Entonces me quedó ¿no Zoro? Bueno, si tú me lo pides así…

-Sora, no me provoques anda…-Dijo Zoro con una venita en la frente, pero sonriendo para sus adentros.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Hideki todos nos estaban buscando por los alrededores y el primero en vernos fue Luffy que avisó a los demás.

-Anda Sora, pero si estas con Zoro.-Dijo Nami riendo malignamente y tanto Zoro como yo nos pusimos como tomates.

-¡Cállate, Nami!-Exclamó el espadachín.

-Buenos, señores y señoras, damas y caballeros, he de anunciar cordialmente-Todo el mundo me miraba intrigado, Sanji fumaba a dos manos, Luffy sufría espasmos por la tensión del momento…- Que…Chan,chan,chan… Me voy con los flipados!

-¡Ah! ¿Te ha convencido Zoro?-Preguntó Luffy riendo.

-¿Cómo la iba a convencer Zoro? Seguro que se queda con nosotros por mi deliciosa comida… -Dijo Sanji desde sus mundos felices de yupi.

-Pues yo creo que si que ha tenido Zoro algo que ver…eh? -Sugirió Nami dándome un codazo amistosamente.

-¿Que habéis estado haciendo vosotros tanto rato…solos?-Dijo Hideki mirando a Zoro con sospecha.

-¡Pero tú que te crees que hacemos!-Exclamó Zoro.

-¡Estábamos hablando!-Grité casi a la vez que el espadachín.-Bueno, cambiando de tema, voy a buscar ropa, o algo.-Y fui a mi casa, que estaba prácticamente al lado de la de Hideki para hacer el equipaje.

Una vez se hubo ido Sora, los piratas entraron en casa de Hideki mientras este los miraba inquisitivamente y de repente señaló a Zoro con un dedo.

-¡Tú! El espadachín, el del pelo verde…¿Qué te tú traes con Sora? Que os echáis miradas acaramelados.

-Que acaramelados ni que puñetas, yo no me traigo nada con ella, además ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿quince?

-Tiene diecisiete.-Contestó Hideki.

-Bueno, pues como si tiene cincuenta, no tenemos nada, de echo, ni siguiera somos amigos. Me cae mal, fatal.

-Quien lo diría, cuando has ido detrás de ella con cara de desesperado, no parecía que os llevaseis taaaan mal, además, he visto como la miras. Yo comprendo que te guste…

-¡Que a mi no me gusta!-Gritó el peliverde perdiendo los estribos, pero Hideki le ignoró.

-…pero yo solo te digo, que como le hagas daño, te corto los huevos para que no haya posible reproducción.

-Oye, haré lo que quiera con Sora, o sea, nada, porque no me gusta.-Recalcó el espadachín cruzándose de brazos.-Yo no soy tan estúpido como Sanji para enamorarme así de nadie y volverme idiota.

-Nadie ha hablado de enamorarse Zoro…-Dijo Nami mirándole.- Ese tema lo has sacado tú.

Mientras tanto de fondo se oía a Sanji blasfemando contra Zoro y defendiendo que el no era un estúpido, pero nadie le hacia caso.

-¡Estoy harto de vosotros!

Entonces entro Sora y se quedó mirando la escena, Zoro y Hideki se gritaban el uno al otro, Nami se reía sola y Luffy miraba la conversación sin entender ni la mitad. Y Sanji, simplemente vociferaba cosas sin sentido.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

Entré por la puerta tirando de una maleta el doble de grande que yo y me quedé un rato observando la escena. Mientras ellos se gritaban cosas sin sentido yo fui a la cocina, me preparé un sándwich de tres pisos y me senté en el sofá tranquilamente a intentar descifrar lo que decían.

-¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos?- Pregunté en voz alta y todos repararon de repente en que yo estaba allí y Hideki y Zoro gritaron de repente como si hubiesen visto un fantasma.

-¡No estábamos hablando de ti!-Gritó Zoro.

-¡Nunca hemos mencionado tu nombre!-Exclamó Hideki casi a al mismo tiempo.

-Ah, ¿Qué estabais hablando de mi?-Pregunté.- ¿Y qué decíais? ¿No me estaríais criticando?

-Mierda.-Dijeron los dos-Nada, nada…

-Nonononono…Ahora me lo decís.

-Bueno, estábamos diciendo que… ¡Zoro piensa que tienes unas buenas tetas! –Gritó Hideki señalando acusadoramente al espadachín.

-¡Mentira! ¡A Hideki le gustas!

-Hideki es gay Zoro… ¡Y tú eres un maldito pervertido!-Y comencé a pegarle y a estirarle los mofletes.

-¡Que es mentira, se lo está inventando!-Intentó defenderse el marimo.

-¿¡Así que no tengo unas buenas tetas!-Le grité arrancándole un mechón de pelo verde- ¡Ahora te haré Vudú!

-Primero me muerdes, luego intentas dejarme calvo ¿pero tú de que vas?

-Lo siento, me he pasado… -Le dije con cara de arrepentimiento, entonces me di cuenta de que en algún momento de nuestra discusión los demás se habían ido y estaban cenando tranquilamente en la cocina de Hideki.

-¿Pero tu estás loca? ¿Eres bipolar o qué?

-Siiii, reconciliémonos. –Dije abriendo los brazos de par en par- ¡Zoro, a mis brazos!

-No, gracias, a lo mejor intentas clavarme un puñal por la espalda o algo.

-En el fondo te pongo perraco-Cogí mi sándwich y me di la vuelta muy ofendida.

Entonces oí a Zoro tropezar con sus pies y cuando me giré lo vi comiéndose el suelo y yo me reí en su cara.

-Te odio. –Gruño levantándose a duras penas y fulminándome con la mirada.

-Sísí, mucho odio pero… quieres que me vaya contig… digo, con vosotros.

-Por mi como si te quedas aquí.

-Peroperopero ¿no éramos amigos?… ¡TENEMOS UN VÍNCULO!

Zoro se fue al jardín a hablar con sus primos los arbustos.

-Ay va, se ha enfadado.

-¿Pero como no se va a enfadar? –Oí que gritaba Nami desde la cocina.

Fui a la cocina y me senté en una silla junto al resto de la tripulación.

-¿Bueno, nos vamos a ir hoy?-Les pregunté.

-Yo creo que es mejor que nos quedemos aquí a dormir y nos vayamos mañana después de comprar provisiones-Sugirió Sanji.

-Síííí, haremos una fiesta de pijamas, y una guerra de almohadas o sillas, como se tercie y y y jugaremos a la botella y… AL PARCHÍS!-Grite muy emocionada subiéndome a la mesa.

-¡Sííííí! –Me secundó Luffy.

-Ajá, y por la mañana iremos a hacer lo compra. –Dijo Sanji.

-Y yo necesito un arma poderosa... - susurré malévolamente. -Quién me acompaña a comprarla mañana?-

-¡Yooooo angelito míoo!- exclamó el rubio emocionado.

-Tú tienes que comprar las provisiones para el viaje- le ordenó Nami.

Sanji se fue a una esquina oscura decepcionado.

En ese momento entró Zoro entró en a cocina bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros y Nami lo señaló con el dedo índice.

-¡Tú Zoro! ¡Tú la acompañarás!

-¿Qué?¿El qué?¿A quién?¿Por qué?

-¡A miiiiii!-Chillé eufóricamente- Para comprarme un arma superpoderosa ¡con la que dominaré el mundo!

-No, me niego, no pienso ir con esa tarada, y no podréis hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-Moriréis, os juro que moriréis...-Susurró Zoro con voz escalofriante al tiempo que nos alejábamos del resto camino a la tienda.

-Mira Zoro, vamos juntos a comprar un armaa! No te parece super chachi?- exclamé con devoción.

Zoro me ignoró y siguió caminando hasta que llegamos a una armería bastante grande.

-Es aquí, ala, y acaba rápido que tengo sueño-Me dijo Zoro con su habitual amabilidad y dulzura.

Ambos entramos en la tienda y yo empecé a coger arma por arma hasta que me decanté por una maza medieval de pinchos.

-Mira Zoro, como los torturadores-Exclamé levantando el arma y dándole vueltas por encima de mi cabeza.

-Ten cuidado-Dijo Zoro ligeramente irritado agachándose en el momento justo.

De repente solté la maza que desapareció volando por la ventana y me dirigí hacia una guadaña.

-Esta.

-¿Estas de broma?-Dijo Zoro alzando una ceja. -¡No te pienso dejar salir con eso!

-Y qué pasa si salgo con esta guadaña? Que me vas a hacer, eh? ¿Me vas a pegar?.. Porque mi guadaña es mucho más grande que tus espaditas!

-Sora, no te la compres, es peligroso..

-Oiga, la tiene en rosa? - dije pasando totalmente del espadachín y dirijiéndome al encargado.

-Pues sí, está de suerte señorita, son quince mil berris.

Cogí mi guadaña y me la colgué a la espalda muy orgullosa.

-Ala, nos vamos! - grité entusiasmada.

-Por qué a mi? -Se lamentaba Zoro.

Nos pusimos a andar calle abajo, y cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos en medio de un bosque que no había visto en mi vida a pesar de que era mi pueblo...

-Sora, estás segura de que es por aquí?

-Tio, yo te estaba siguiendo a ti!

-¡Si ni siquiera vivo aquí!- Me gritó Zoro cabreado.

-Bueno, bueno, mantengamos la calma...

Zoro suspiró y se sentó apoyado en un árbol.

-Lo siento Zoro... nos hemos perdido por mi culpa... - gimoteé melodramáticamente.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco iba muy atento, y siempre me pierdo... bueno, no me estoy echando la culpa, pero tampoco te la echo a ti... son cosas que pasan – dijo Zoro sonriendo.

"Que mono es cuando sonríe... bueno siempre lo es, pero se acentúa kukukuku" Pensé al tiempo que me quedaba mirándolo embobada.

-Sora... ¡Sora!- exclamó el marimo levantándose y agarrándome los hombros.

-¿QUÉ?- dije despertando de mi mundo al tiempo que tropezaba con una rama y me caía sobre el espadachín hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron ya en el suelo.

-¡PERDÓOON!-grité con el tono de piel más rojo que he tenido y seguramente tendré en toda mi vida, al tiempo que me levantaba y me alejaba temblando.

-Yo...no..eh.. si... claro... - dijo Zoro en estado de shock todavía desde el suelo, bastante ruborizado.

-EH.. bu- bueno.. n-nos te- tenemos que ir.. porque.. s-se hace d-de noche y...

-Sora, es por la mañana...

-Lo que yo diga... qu-que se hace de día, coño ya!

-Pero...

-QUE LLEGAMOS TARDE AL TÉÉÉÉÉ!- y empecé a correr monte abajo, simplemente para no tener que cruzarme ni una sola mirada con el marimo.

No me di cuenta de que Zoro me seguía hasta que me encontré como quien no quiere la cosa delante de la casa de Hideki y empecé a aporrear la puerta hasta que me abrió.

-¿Qué tal Sora?

-¡NO NOS HEMOS BESADO!¿VALE?

-Pero ¿quien?

-Nadie. No ha pasado nada.

En ese momento llegó Zoro todavía sonrojado y en ese momento Hideki ató cabos, nos señaló a uno con cada mano.

-Noooooo- Susurró- No puede ser, tú, y él...Nooooo.

Entonces aparecieron el resto de mis nuevos camaradas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó el capitán (Luffy, por si alguien no recordaba que ese incompetente es el capitán.

-Nada, no ha pasado nada. Yo no he besado a nadie.

-Yo tampoco.-Contribuyó Zoro.

-¿A quien has besado?-Me preguntó Luffy.

-¡A Hideki!-Exclamé mientras agarraba a Hideki del pelo y le plantaba un morreo y le metía la lengua hasta la garganta,y vi de reojo la cara del espadachín que asesinaba a Hideki con la mirada llevándose una mano a las katanas.-Bueno que, ¿nos vamos?- dije soltando a Hideki, con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-¿Pero.. estás saliendo con Hideki?- dijo Sanji al borde del llanto.

Mientras, el marimo se estaba muriendo por dentro.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetiros que es gay? Nos estábamos diciendo adiós.

-Bueno, vámonos ya...- dijo Zoro cabreado.

Estuvimos un rato caminando en silencio hacia el barco hasta que intervino Hideki.

-Oye Sora,¿ por qué te da ahora por ponerte alas de pega?

-Hideki... son de verdad... te lo dije el día que desaparecí, ¡Nunca me escuchas!

La cara que se le quedó a Hideki no se puede expresar con palabras.

-¡COMO MOLAA! ¡Y se mueven! - gritó muy motivado.

Estuvo como quince minutos así hasta que por fin llegamos al Alma de Merry.

-Bueno, Sora, nuestros caminos deben separarse aquí-Me dijo Hideki muy serio- Cepíllate los dientes antes de acostarte, usa los tangas sexys que te regalé, y procura no rebanarle la cabeza a nadie con esa cosa que llevas a la espalda.

-Muy bien Hideki, lo haré. ¡Te quiero! ¡Más que a nada!

Zoro se atragantó en esos momentos, pero no dijo nada.

Me subí al barco medio volando medio saltando (aún no lo tenía dominado) y me apoyé en el mascarón de proa diciendo adiós con la mano

-¡Y otra cosa!-Me gritó Hideki desde tierra.-¡Ten mucho cuidado!

-Vaaaaale.

-¡Y otra cooosa!¡Usa siempre protección!

-¿Protección?¿Solar?

-¡Profilácticos!

-¿Pero qué te crees que voy a hacer?

Hideki se quedó mirando fijamente al espadachín mientras el barco se alejaba cada vez más.

-Tú, el del pelo verde. Te tengo fichado así que, andate con ojo con la niña.

-¿Pero tú que te crees que soy yo? -Dijo Zoro gritando de una forma muy cómica.

-¿Pero qué decis de crema del sol? -Preguntó Luffy saliendo de quien sabe donde.

-¿Que le vas a untar crema, Zoro?-Preguntó también Usopp saliendo del mismo lugar.

-¡A mi angelito sólo la toco yo!-Exclamó Sanji, saliendo de todos sabéis donde, no?

-¿¡Me queréis dejar en paz de una puñetera vez!-Gritó Zoro mientras se iba, supuse que a su habitación.

-Este tío se enfada muy fácilmente.-Dije ladeando la cabeza.

-Pero...¿qué es un profiláctico?¿Es algo de comer? Sanji yo quiero comer de eso.

Sanji sufrió un pequeño desmayo acompañado de una hemorragia nasal por imágenes provenientes de su cochambrosa mente, y la gente se echó a reír.

Los designios de Zoro:

Zoro se fue a su habitación y se tumbó en su hamaca. "Maldita Sora ¿Por qué tuvo que caerse? Sera torpe, y claro, justo encima de mi. Y es que claro, tuvo que besarme, justo cuando yo estaba intentando olvidarme de esa niña. Sabe a fresa. ¡NOOOO! No estoy enamorado, ¿VALE? Soy un espadachín frío, calculador, no tengo sentimientos... No voy a dejar que una cría me aparte de mi camino, no, me niego. Porque ni siquiera estoy enamorado, me gusta sí, pero porque soy un hombre y claro, tengo mis necesidades, pero no, enamorarse no. Nunca. Fresa, sabe a fresa. Mierda. Cállate yo mismo, ¿por qué no puedo parar de pensar en ella? Y en el momento en el que me besó... Bueno, se acabó, me voy a dormir la siesta y a olvidarme de ella.

-Maldita niña...-Dijo el espadachín mientras se quedaba dormido pensando en fresas.

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo ¿a que os a gustado? e_e

Pero, aunque lo sepamos (viva la modestia) no está demás que nos dejeis un review , por caridaaad, que nos hace muuuuuuuuuucha ilusión :3 os queremooooos! :p


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

me pasé la mañana siguiente escondiéndome de Zoro, y a la hora de comer cada uno nos sentamos en un extremo de la mesa.

El espadachín estaba sentado en la cubierta descansando y Nami, ya cansada de la situación porque nos había estado observando, fue a hablar con el. La pelirroja se acercó a Zoro y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó el peliverde abriendo un ojo.

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué os estáis evitando de forma tan descarada Sora y tú?

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Estas obsesionada!

En ese momento aparecí yo saliendo de la habitación.

-Oye Nami t... - observé a Zoro- ¡Bueno, me tengo que ir!

-¿Llegas tarde al té otra vez?- Preguntó el espadachín irónicamente.

Pero yo ya me había ido corriendo.

-Conque no os estabais evitando... ¿No?- Dijo la ladrona.

-...

-Bueno mira Zoro, si no me quieres contar lo que pasó no me lo cuentes, pero solo te digo que deberías hablar con Sora, porque te estás comportando como un crío...

-Pero ella también se está comportando como una niña pequeña...

-Zoro, por dios, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Lárgate.

-Bueno, bueno, queda dicho... Además, en algún momento tendréis que hablar, porque la vas a entrenar tú.

-¿Qué?No, ni lo sueñes.

-Te recuerdo que me debes un montón de dinero, sería muy deshonesto por tu parte, fallarías a tu palabra como espadachín. Que poca nobleza...

Zoro suspiró y se levantó lentamente, se dirigió hacía mi habitación y tras unos instantes de pensárselo llamó a la puerta.

-Sora, ¿puedo pasar?

-¿Quien eres? ¿Un violador?

-Sabes quien soy, abre...

-No quiero.- Contesté desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Sabes que puedo tirar la puerta ¿no?

-¡No eres tan fuerte!

A Zoro le apareció una pequeña vena en la frente.

-¿Todo esto es por lo del beso?

-No...-Dije sin ningún convencimiento.

-¡Abre, coño!-Grito Zoro al tiempo que daba un puñetazo demasiado fuerte a la puerta y esta se rompía en pedazos.-Genial.

Yo comencé a gritar y me escondí debajo de una manta cerrando los ojos.

-¡Si no me ve no puede hacerme nada!

Zoro se agachó a mi altura y me quitó la manta de encima, yo miraba hacía abajo para no tener que mirarle a los ojos.

-A ver, Sora, sólo fué un beso, ayer también besaste a Hideki y no pasó nada.

-Pero tú me...- agarré mi manta y me tapé con ella otra vez- ¡fuera!

Zoro me la volvió a quitar y empezamos a forcejear.

-¡Quítate esa estúpida manta!

-Noo! ¡es míaa!

-¡Bueno, pues haz lo que te de la gana, hablamos así! Lo que te quiero decir es que te tengo que entrenar, porque supongo que no tienes ni idea de manejar un arma, ¿no?

-Pues no...

-¡Pues ya estamos tardando! Cuanto antes empecemos antes acabaremos.

El peliverde me quitó la manta de encima, y me cogió de la mano levantándome; yo como ya es natural, me sonrojé.

Nos fuimos hasta la cubierta y allí nos sentamos uno en frente de otro.

-Primero, te enseñaré a manejar una espada, porque es más fácil que la guadaña, así que te voy a dar una que tengo de repuesto.

Me tendió una katana que no parecía muy cara, pero para el dinero que tenía Zoro, era bastante importante.

-Pero ten cuidado por...

Ambos oímos un CLACK, cuando intentaba desenvainar la katana, y me quedé con el mango, dejando el filo en la funda.

-¡¿Pero cómo es posible que te la cargues con sólo tocarla!- me chilló el espadachín.

-Lo siento... ¡Puedo comprarte otra!

-No, no puedes... Te lo gastaste todo en esa maldita guadaña.

-Cierto... -dije con un tono apenado- pero puedo pagarte de otras formas...-le sugerí con tono insinuante.

Zoro se ruborizó y se me quedó mirando con los ojos como platos.

-¡Puedo hacerte unas galletiiitas!- grité muy chibi.

El marimo sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados y me tendió una espada.

Toma, usa la mía, pero por lo que más quieras, trátala como si fuese lo más importante de tu vida. -me dijo con un tono muy solemne.

-OOOOH! Confías en mí! ¡No te defraudaré Zoro!

Zoro sonrió y me dio su katana negra.

-A ver, voy a ver tus reflejos- y se dirigió rápidamente hacia mí desenvainando la espada.

Increíblemente, logré interceptar su movimiento con la katana.

-Anda, si no eres tan inútil.

-¿¡A que te rebano la cabeza!-Le grité enfadada.

El peliverde rió y me revolvió el pelo cariñosamente, a lo que yo me puse roja.

-Pues, ahora, ¡te desafío a un duelo!-Exclamé sacando la guadaña y alzándola por el aire.

-Sora, no creo que...-No logró terminar la frase porque tuvo que apartarse para esquivar mi golpe y yo reí malvadamente.

-¿¡Pero tu estás loca! ¡Psicópata!

El espadachín desenvainó las dos espadas y en un rápido movimiento se puso detrás de mi, sentí el filo de su espada en mi cuello y uno de sus brazos rodeando mi cintura. Y aunque no le veía, supe que estaba sonriendo.

-B-bueno Zoro, era de colegueo. Tampoco te pongas así.

-¿Qué? Tienes miedo, ¿eh?

-¡Yo no tengo miedo!

Zoro presionó la espada un poco más contra mi cuello y yo empecé a temblar cual Usopp, él comenzó a reírse de mi, y bajo las espadas, envainandolas.

-Eres malo conmigo Zoro.-Dije casi al borde del llanto.

-Tampoco te pongas así mujer, yo nunca te haría daño.

Levanté la vista hacía él, y lo vi sonriendo tiernamente. Se acercó unos pasos hasta que nos quedamos a unos pocos centímetros. Nos acercábamos cada vez más, oí mi corazón latir con fuerza y su aliento contra mis labios, entonces...

-¡HOOOOOOLAAAA!-Luffy se acercó a nosotros corriendo con un muslo de pollo en la boca.-¿Qué tal va el entrenamiento? ¿Que hacíais?Hacía un rato que no os oíamos. Sanji dice que si Sora quiere algo de comer.

-Es que estábamos... descansando.-Se explicó Zoro desviando la mirada.

-Sí... descansando.

-¿Y por qué estáis tan rojos?-Preguntó el capitán.

-Nada, estamos cansados...-Se intentó excusar el marimo.

-Si sólo lleváis veinte minutos.-Le respondió Luffy ladeando la cabeza con su cara de tonto.

-Pero fue intenso...¡INTENSO!-Exclamé totalmente roja sin saber si quiera lo que decía.

-Bueno, vale. Tenéis la merienda en la mesa.-Se encogió de hombros y volvió a desaparecer dentro de la cocina.

Zoro y yo nos miramos a los ojos durante varios segundos hasta que salimos del trance.

-Ah, sí, comida. Vamos.-Dijo el espadachín.

Entramos en la cocina encontrándonos la mesa llena a rebosar de comida y Zoro se apresuró a coger un helado con muy buena pinta.

-¡NOOO!¡Quita tus zarpas de ahí! -Lo detuvo el cocinero- Esa comida es la de Sora, para ti hay el pan de ayer, que no hay que desaprovecharlo.

-Peroperopero, si Sora no va a poder tragar todo eso en su vida.-Protestó el peliverde.

-Oye Zoro...Que yo puedo tragarme muchas cosas...-Ambos se me quedaron mirando, en especial el espadachín.-Un vez, hice una cosa con Hideki... -Los dos tripulantes seguían observándome con los ojos como platos, prestándome su total atención.-Estábamos los dos solos y... surgió...¡Hicimos un concurso de comer croquetas!¡Y LE GANÉ!

Sanji y Zoro se cayeron de la silla estrepitosamente, el rubio se levantó como pudo.

-Preciosa, no le des de comer al marimo, ¿vale? -Me dijo acariciándome la mejilla con sus ojos en forma de corazón y se fue.

Tome asiento y empecé a comerme uno de los helados bajo la atenta mirada del espadachín, que me miraba envidioso.

-¿Por qué no coges uno, Zoro?Ah no, que no son para ti...-Le dije sonriendo de forma muy malvada.-Es broma, toma.-Sonreí y le tendí uno de los helados.

-No quiero tus helados...-Me respondió el espadachín fingiendo estar enfadado.

-¿Seguro? Están muy ricos.-Me acerqué a él para comerme el helado lentamente justo delante de su cara.-Zoro, di: AAAH.

Zoro me miró con cara de malas pulgas.

-Oooh, ¿por qué no quieres decir aah? -Levanté la cucharilla llena de helado y se la acerqué.-¡Que viene el avión!

-¿Pero quieres parar?-Dijo Zoro girando la cara.

-Pero...¿es que no tienes corazón? ¿Vas a permitir que esté avión lleno de inocentes personas se estrelle?-Le dije con cara triste.

El peliverde al fin abrió la boca a regañadientes, pero la abrió.

-¡Wiiii!

Entonces entraron Nami y Usopp charlando, encontrándose con semejante escena.

-¿Interrumpimos algo? -Preguntó sonriente Nami.

-No, sólo estábamos merendando.

-¿Está rico Zoro?-Le preguntó Usopp al espadachín.

-Hombre, si se lo da Sora, así, tan cariñosamente, tiene que estar rico. ¿A que sí Zoro? -Dijo la navegante riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Ella me obligó!¡Yo no quería!¡Lo sabéis!

-Venga Zoro, ¿pero a que estaba rico?-Le pregunté.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí...-Me contestó sonriendo como un idiota.-¡Pero no me líes!-Gritó.

Todos excepto Zoro reímos, y yo me acerqué a él dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por entrenarme, en el fondo eres un cielo. Quédate el helado que yo no tengo hambre.

Y me fui de la habitación, dejando a Zoro en medio de un ataque al corazón.

¡REVIEEEEEEEWS, QUEREMOS REVIEWS!

Por caridad :3 jajajajajajajajaja que llevamos dos capítulo seguidos eh, CALIDAD :)


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Era una tarde muy soleada, yo estaba tirada en el suelo tomando el sol en la cubierta, con un bikini rojo que se ata en las caderas.

En el fondo sabía que Zoro me miraba de reojo, pero hice como que no lo veía.

-¡Soooora! - Gritó Luffy mientras se acercaba a mi- ¡Me aburro!

-Yo también…

-¿Hacemos algo?

-Bah, que pereza Luffy, no me apetece levantarme…

-¡NOOO! Venga, ¡levántate!- Gritó cogiéndome de la mano y tirando hacia arriba, a lo que yo respondí tirando hacia abajo, hasta que Luffy perdió el equilibrio cayendo encima de mí.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando un rato, y luego empezamos a reír.

-¡Eres idiota! -Grité al tiempo que empezamos a forcejear y a rodar por el suelo.

Empezamos a girar sobre nosotros mismos por todo el barco hasta que chocamos contra algo. Ese algo era Zoro , que estaba, (menuda novedad) durmiendo.

El espadachín se sobresaltó y se quedó analizando la situación: Yo en bikini subida encima de Luffy, ambos jadeando y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Qué puñetas hacéis?- gritó Zoro con una vena palpitando el su frente.

-Jugar… -Dije con cara inocente, todavía sin levantarme- ¿tú quieres jugar, Zoro?

-¡No quiero jugar! ¡Y quítate ya de encima de Luffy!

-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero moverme, eh Zoro? ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

Zoro se quedó perdido mirando fijamente algún punto entre mis hombros y mi ombligo.

-Zoro, ¿que miras?¿Te gusta el bikini de Sora?- preguntó Luffy con aire inocente.

El marimo giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, sonrojado y bastante enfadado.

-¡Luffy, cállate! ¡Y quítate ya de allí!

-¿Cómo que me quite yo? Si estoy debajo de de Sora – Se excusó Luffy sin saber que sus palabras se podían malinterpretar.

Las últimas palabras de Luffy acabaron con la paciencia del espadachín, que lo cogió por el chaleco y lo lanzó por el aire de forma muy cómica (aunque no para Luffy).

-¡OYE! ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- Pregunté consternada.

Zoro se levantó sin decir nada y se marchó.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?¿Por qué te enfadas?- Le grité mientras se alejaba -Bah, ¡luego soy yo la bipolar!

Al momento me dirigí a ver como estaba el capitán.

-¿Estás bien Luffy?-Le pregunté agachándome a su lado.

-Si… pero ¡NO SE DE QUÉ VA ZORO! – Dijo todo lo cabreado que puede estar Luffy.

-¡Yo tampoco! No entiendo por qué se pone así, sólo estábamos jugando…

-Le voy a arrancar la cabeza- Dijo Luffy con su cara de idiota habitual (._.)

-¡NO! Mejor voy a hablar con él-Le respondí sonriente- Seguro que consigo que entre en razón.

Oteé alrededor del Alma de Merry y me pareció verlo en la parte de arriba del mástil del barco, así que me dirigí allí volando, que para algo tengo alas.

Llegué haciendo equilibrios y me posé no muy grácilmente en el borde, con las piernas abiertas y en bikini justo delante de Zoro (lo normal vamos)

-¡Hola Zoro! - Grité muy sonrientemente.

-A Zoro se le caía la baba literalmente, mientras miraba sorprendido a Sora, pero enseguida lo disimuló, y volvió a poner su ya legendaria cara de enfado.

-¿Por qué te enfadaste antes? El pobre Luffy no hizo nada…

-…-Se quedó e silencio y yo me senté frente a el mirándole.

- Zoro, ¿estás celoso?

-… No- Respondió secamente el marimo. – ¡Y deja de preguntar estupideces! – Exclamó todavía sonrojado por mi entrada triunfal.

-¿Entonces porqué te enfadas?

-Por que… ¡me habéis despertado!

-Y ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Por qué le has pegado a Luffy y no a mi?

-Porque… no le voy a pegar a una chica, y menos a ti.

-¿Y porqué a mi menos?-Pregunté ladeando la cabeza.

-Porque antes de hacerte daño a ti, acabo con mi vida.

Y dicho esto se acercó a mí abrazándome y yo me quedé en estado de shock sin saber que hacer.

-¿Y porqué soy tan importante para ti? –Pregunté apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras correspondía a su abrazo.

-Siempre tienes que preguntar el porqué de todo ¿verdad? –Me dijo él.

-Jo, es que no se porqué dices que soy importante si siempre estás enfadado conmigo, y no hacemos más que discu…

Los labios de Zoro me impidieron terminar la frase. Al principio me quedé parada sin saber cómo responder. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y la lengua de Zoro comenzó a recorrer mi boca de forma apasionada hasta que tuvimos que romper el beso por falta aire. Nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros y nos miramos, ambos sonrojados y con los labios rojos.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora?-Me preguntó el espadachín rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

-¿Entender qué?

-Que te quiero.

-Zoro…yo… entonces… tú… ¿estabas celoso?

-Bueno… puede ser.

-Que tierno… -Sonreí abrazándole con más fuerza y note algo duro contra mi cuerpo. –Ay Zoro, que manía con las katanas, apártalas que me molestan.

Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo yo misma, me di cuenta de que no llevaba las espadas encima. Lo mire asesinamente totalmente cohibida.

-¿¡Qué! Es que estás en bikini… Lo siento.-Dijo él desviando la mirada avergonzado.

-Eres un pervertido…

-Ya lo sé. –Dijo, volvió a besarme y bajo sus manos hasta mi culo

En ese momento oímos a nuestro capitán gritarnos que la comida estaba hecha, nos miramos sonrojados y bajamos a comer como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada.

Lo sentimos por haber tardado tanto en subir, porque estábamos en semanas de exámenes D: Pero ahora escribiremos más a menudo. Y recordad…

¡REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS!


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 :)

Los designios de Zoro

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la cocina, Zoro comenzó a pensar sobre lo que había sucedido.

"Mierda, ¿por qué he hecho eso? Además... ¿Yo a Sora le gusto? Bueno si, eso claro, sino no reaccionaría así pero... ¿me quiere? Y qué, ¿estamos saliendo o... ¡Tsk! ¡Mujeres! ¡Siempre complicándolo todo! Pues tendré que hablar con ella... Bah, ya pensaré luego..."

Fin de los designios.

Al llegar a la cocina nos sentamos en los únicos asientos que quedaban libres, uno en frente de otro. Sanji estaba sentado a mi lado, mirándome entusiasmado, pero yo no le prestaba mucha atención, ya que estaba sumida en mis pensamientos. "Mmm... vale, aparenta normalidad Sora, bien, me está mirando ¡QUÉ HAGO? Bueno, no pasa nada, no le mires, concéntrate en otras cosas: saleeero, azucareeero, Zooro... ¡NO! ¡Zoro no! Pero no te quedes mirándolo, ¡que va a pensar cosas raras!

-¡No tengo hambre! - me levanté y me fui corriendo cual Jack Sparrow dejando a todos con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Estás bien angelito mío?- preguntó el rubio preocupado.

-Si, no te preocupes, solo quiero tomar un poco el aire- y dicho esto, salí a la cubierta y me senté a mirar el mar, hasta que un rato después me quedé totalmente dormida.

Al cabo de un rato me desperté descubriendo que tenia una mantita sobre los hombros. Miré hacia los lados y vi a Zoro, que debía de estar vigilando en la parte de arriba de, mástil. Nos miramos fijamente hasta que desvié la mirada tapándome la cabeza con la manta.

Zoro suspiró y bajó sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Me has puesto esta manta? - pregunté mirando para el suelo

-Bueno... es que ¿A quien se le ocurre quedarse dormida en bikini por la noche? -preguntó ligeramente sonrojado.

-Tampoco hace tanto frío..- respondí temblando a pesar de tener una manta encima.

-¡Venga, a vestirte! Que te va a coger el frío.

-Ay, Zoro, no me apetece levantarme, ¿no existe ninguna otra forma de que pueda entrar en calor?- pregunté mirándole a los ojos con mi ya conocida bipolaridad.

El espadachín sonrió,y me cogió de la cintura levantándome con su maldita fuerza hasta que me quedé sentada encima de él apoyando mi espalda en su pecho mientras él me rodeaba con los brazos.

-¿Contenta?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Mi idea era que fueses a cogerme ropa, pero esto también está bien- dije con una cara de éxtasis que Zoro nunca llegó a ver ya que estaba detrás de mi.

-Sora, sabes que yo... yo... -El peliverde me apretó incoscientemente más fuerte contra su pecho con cara de frustración- Bueno, ya sabes que yo... te quiero! Pero tu...?

-Me quieeeerees?-pregunté muy ilusionada.

-...¡Si! ¡No me hagas repetirlo! Ya te lo dije antes...-respondió totalmente cohibido.

Me giré hacia él mordiéndole el labio inferior no muy suavemente.

-¡AAH! ¿Por qué me muerdes ahora?- gritó sonrojado.

-¡Porque yo también te quiero! Cada uno lo expresa como quiere ¿vale?- le dije de morros.

Zoro rió al tiempo que me acostaba en el suelo poniéndose él encima.

El espadachín comenzó a besarme, y yo evidentemente le correspondí. Empezó a bajar hasta mi cuello mientras yo lo rodeaba con los brazos con chiribitas en los ojos. Al momento quitó la manta que me tapaba lanzándola por el aire.

-¿Sigues teniendo frío?- me preguntó sonriente.

-No... se está muy bien-le contesté totalmente ida.

Intenté en vano levantarle la camiseta, pero como estaba debajo, no conseguí gran cosa. Zoro se dio cuenta y se rió, llamándome torpe, pero se incorporó para quitarse la camiseta él mismo.

-"OH, tiene un cuerpo.. bonito"- En ese momento no me pude ver, pero supongo que mi expresión era bastante orgásmica (LOL) . Levanté una mano para tocar la cicatriz sonriendo como una idiota.

-¿Que haces Sora?

-Es que me ponen las cicatrices- dije todavía en mi mundo.

El marimo levantó una ceja y sacudió la cabeza

-Tienes muchos músculos... ¿Puedo chuparte...-susurré en su oído mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, lo que hizo que me mirase con una cara pervertida de aprobación.-... un pezón?- exclamé sonriente.

Zoro ladeó la cabeza confundido, ya que había pensado mal desde un primer momento.

-Sora, esas cosas no se preguntan, se hacen y ya está.

-Jo, ahora me da corte...

-Mira que eres rara...

El espadachín volvió a besarme mientras yo, mas que nada por no quedarme quieta (yao ming*, ver explicación al final ) comencé a deslizar mis manos por su fuerte cuerpo. En un momento de distracción por parte del espadachín rodé para ponerme sobre él.

Le lamí delineando sus abdominales con mi lengua; supongo que en esos momentos Zoro estaba descolocado, pensando seriamente en mi bipolaridad.

-¿Quien ríe ahora? Muahahaha!- exclamé con cara de perversión.

El peliverde no contestó, se limitó agarrar la cinta que sujetaba mi bikini y tirar.

-¡NOO!- dije al tiempo que me llevaba las manos al bikini, intentando que no se me viese nada y me caía sobre él.

-¿Por qué te tapas? Aguafiestas.-preguntó Zoro con una mirada rencorosa.

-Porque me da vergüenza- contesté atándome el bikini de nuevo- Ugh, no doy ¿Me lo atas? - dije dándole la espalda.

-Claro que sí...-respondió el marimo, pero en vez de atarlo, terminó de quitármelo.

Yo me tapé como pude y cogí la manta haciéndome un vestido con ella que me llegaba por encima de la rodilla.

-PULPO, devuélveme mi bikini.

Zoro me miró sin ninguna intención de devolvérmelo y yo me fijé en cierto bulto en sus pantalones.

-Sora, no estoy para coñas, ven aquí, anda...

-¿Para qué? - me acerqué a él dando tumbos y sujetando la manta.

-Ya sabes para qué- dijo acercándose a mi rostro lentamente.

-Pero.. pero.. ¿que quieres hacerme? Porque yo.. yo..soy virgen- dije con una cara yo creo que demasiado uke, totalmente cohibida.- y además.. ¡ESO no cabe aquí!

-Cabe Sora, cabe- susurró el espadachín con un tono de perversión en su voz-pero espera..¿virgen?-repitió asimilando la palabra- virgen.. si...

-Pero yo de momento no quiero hacer nada.. ¡No estoy preparada!

-Nada.. nada.. ¡NADA! ¡¿Y entonces por qué me calientas?

-Lo siento.. era gracioso... ¿No te lo as pasado bien?

-Dolor en la entrepierna...-susurró el espadachín llevándose una mano a la frente.

-Sora, largo antes de que haga algo de lo que luego me arrepienta.

-Pero Zoro, ¿Sólo me querías para eso?- dije con los ojos brillantes.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- preguntó Zoro algo enfadado- Sabes que yo te quiero mas que a nad...¿Tu lo que quieres es que te repita que te quiero no? Pues no lo haré!

-Ya lo has hecho.

-Vete, largo. - exclamó algo molesto, y ligeramente rojo.

-¿Por que siempre te enfadas conmigo?

-No estoy enfadado, sólo reprimo mis bajos instintos... además ya es muy tarde, vete a la cama.

-No quiero dormir ¡ ya soy mayor! Tengo diecisiete.

-Pues yo diecinueve -respondió con una sonrisa de superioridad- soy mayor y más fuerte que tú, así que si digo que te vayas a la cama, te vas.

-Bueno vaale.

-Buenas noches.

-¿No me das un beso de buenas noches? RANCIO.

A Zoro se le hinchó una vena vena en la frente y suspiró con resignación.

-Anda, ven y calla.

-WIII- corrí hacia él ilusionada y le puse la mejilla-procede zoro, procede.

-El marimo me miró extrañado y me dió un tierno beso en la mejilla.

yao ming es un meme de una pagina llamada cuantocabron, para el que no lo sabe :) podeisbuscarlo en imagenes, significa algo asi como: "ni de coña"

bueno, asta aquí el capi:) el sabado que viene mas y mejor! Y recordad: REVIEEW :D


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 ;) esperamos que os guste!

Nos salió ligeramente.. LEMON pero el próximo será más bonito vale? X)

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano, porque quería compensar a Zoro por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, ya que lo había dejado a medias por no estar preparada.

Antes de salir me peiné en el espejo de la habitación, descubriendo una extraña marca en mi cuello

-¡Maldito Zoro! ¡Tengo un chupón!... Bueno no pasa nada, me lo taparé con una bufanda…

Salí a la cubierta, descubriendo que muy a mi pesar, hacía un calor insoportable, y me dirigí a la cocina con aire decidido. Al entrar me encontré a Sanji casi terminando de preparar los desayunos.

-¡Buenos días preciosa!- me saludó el rubio entusiasmado.

-¡Hola Sanji!- contesté sonriente- Oye… ¿ Tu me podrías hacer un favor?

-¡Todos los que quieras amorcito!

-Es que… yo… quería hacer una tarta… y como no sé cocinar… ¿Me podrías ayudar?

-¡Claro que si! Pero… ¿Por qué quieres hacer una tarta?

-Es para Zoro

-¿ Y para qué le vas a hacer una tarta al imbécil del marimo? – preguntó algo molesto.

-¡No es imbécil! Bueno… un poco; pero ayer tuvimos un ligero problema, y quiero compensarle. ¿Crees que la tarta de chocolate, si se le añade croquetas y cerveza estará rica? Son cosas que le he visto comer por separado y supongo que le gustan.

- Claro, le encantará- dijo Sanji con malicia, ya que quería fastidiar al marimo.

- ¡Fantástico! ¡Pues manos a la obra!

- A todo esto Sora.. ¿Por qué llevas una bufanda? Tienes que librarte de esa cosa y enseñar tus encantos mujer!

-Bueno… es que tengo frio.

-Pero si vas en tirantes y pantalón corto angelito…

-Tengo frio…¡En el cuello! –respondí nerviosa.

Después de un par de horas, el cocinero y yo terminamos de hacer la famosa tarta.

¡Por fin!- exclamé triunfal levantando la tarta por el aire- gracias Sanji- dije al tiempo que le daba un amistoso beso en la mejilla, dejándolo dando saltitos.

Y dicho esto me dirigí hacia la cubierta, donde efectivamente, seguía allí; Se había quedado dormido abrazando la parte superior de mi biquini…

Me senté a horcajadas encima de él, con una mano apoyada en su pecho, y la otra sujetando la tarta.

El peliverde abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un plano bastante favorecedor de mi escote. Levanto lentamente la mano hasta que tocó uno de mis pechos con cara de indiferencia.

-¡PERVERTIDO!-grité al tiempo que le daba un fuerte puñetazo.

-Perdona, no era consciente de mis actos- se disculpó el espadachín con la cara hinchada por el golpe, retirando rápidamente su mano.

Le fulminé con la mirada. –Bueno, déjalo, ¡Yo venía a traerte un regalo!- exclamé ilusionada poniéndole la tarta a escasos centímetros de la cara- ¡Te he hecho una tarta!

Zoro se quedó observando mi gran obra culinaria con terror.

-Y… ¿De qué es?

-¿Te gustan las croquetas?

-… SI- respondió el marimo con miedo.

-¿Y el chocolate?

-También

-Y la cerveza?

-Claro…

- Pues entonces no hay fallo, ¡Observa mi tarta de croquetas y chocolate! La he aliñado con cerveza.

- ¡Las tartas no se aliñan!- me gritó el espadachín.

-A mi Sanji me dijo que te gustaba así… ¿No te gusta Zoro? Me he pasado cocinando toda la mañana… -dije tristemente.

-Bueno, la probaré- dijo el peliverde mirando resignado la tarta y cogiendo un pedazo.

- Le dio un mordisco y puso una expresión indescriptible. – Que… rico.. si - dijo con el tono mas falso que os podáis imaginar.

-¿Y dices que Sanji te ayudó a hacerla?

-SI, me dijo que te encantaría.

-Ya veo… -susurro de forma escalofriante- ¿Pero por qué me la has hecho?

-Quería compensarte por lo de ayer.

-No hacía falta que me hicieses una tarta mujer, si yo entiendo que necesites tiempo.

-Lo sé, pero no sé, me hacía ilusión.

El marimo se levantó de repente – ahora vuelvo- y dicho esto, se dirigió hacia la cocina donde estaba el rubio.

¡TU, el afrancesado! ¿Por qué intentas envenenarme engañando a Sora?-Preguntó el peliverde bastante molesto.

-¿Y qué hace Sora haciéndote tartas a ti y no a mi?- exclamó Sanji enfadándose de una forma muy cómica.

-¿Estás celoso, ceja revirada?- preguntó el marimo poniéndose frente a frente.

- De ti? ¡NUNCA! ….. pero…. ¿Qué es lo que sientes hacia Sora?

- ¡Cállate ya! ¿Qué más te da?

- ¡Te voy a patear el culo!

- Eso habrá que verlo,amigo!

Y comenzaron a pelear haciendo gala de su gran inteligencia. Mientras yo estaba sentada en la ya conocida cubierta, intentando en vano que Luffy no se comiese mi tarta. Al cabo de varios minutos apareció Zoro con el labio partido.

-Ya esta… solucionado – (imagen mental de Sanji espatarrado ene l suelo)

- Eh, Zoro, te has hecho sangre- exclamó el capitán con aire indiferente- por cierto, me he comido tu tarta.

-OOH, que mal… bueno, supongo que tendré que perdonarte- dijo interiormente agradecido.

- Yo te curo Zoro,¡ que yo controlo!- grité entusiasmada

El espadachín tragó saliva. -Mejor no, eh Sora….

-Venga Zoro, si no te va a doler! ¿No ves que estás hecho un machote?

-Lo que me preocupa no es el dolor… si no mi vida- respondió mirándome inquisitivamente.

-Venga, siéntate que no te llego!-Vamos a ver- dije sacando un botiquín de la nada- primero hay que limpiar la herida- y comencé a lamerle ellabio.

-Me gusta como limpias, Sora, dijo con un ligero matiz de perversión en la voz.

El peliverde me tomó de las caderas acercándome a él.

-Que vicio tienes, Zoro.

-Has empezado tú.

-Pero si yo te estaba curando…

-¿Qué más da?- dijo pegándose más a mi.

-Oye Zoro… ¿Te puedo quitar la camiseta?- le pregunté avergonzada.

-No me parece justo, tu no me dejas ver nada.

-Venga pooorfa

-Hasta que tu no lo hagas yo no pienso levantármela

-Pero en medio de la cubierta no, Zoro…

-En mi habitación no hay nadie…

-¡Pues vamos! –Y dicho esto, Zoro me cogió por el aire dejándome tumbada boca abajo sobre su hombro

-¡BÁJAME! Sé caminar!- grité dándole en vano puñetazos y patadas.

El espadachín me ignoró y me llevó hasta la habitación.

-Lo prometido es deuda- dijo quitándose la camiseta.

-Que vergüenza, Zoro, ya te vale- Pero me ignoró de nuevo y tiro de mi camiseta hacia arriba con aire divertido.

-Date la vuelta.

-Siempre tienes que complicármelo todo- protesté poniéndome roja, pero girándome de todas formas.

El peliverde desabrochó mi sujetador con maestría haciendo que cayese al suelo.

-Bueno Sora, ¿Te giras tú, o te giro yo?

-Me giro, me giro…-contesté totalmente sonrojada.

-….

-Sora, gírate, anda.

Negué moviendo la cabeza.

El espadachín me cogió de la cintura haciéndome girar hasta que quedamos frente a frente.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero solo logró quedarse con una expresión orgásmica, aunque no duró mucho, ya que enseguida me puso sobre la cama y comenzó a chuparme el cuello, bajando lentamente hasta mis pechos.

Comenzó a lamerme los pezones en círculos, haciéndome gritar de placer, dando suaves mordiscos que me hacían retorcerme de gusto. Pasó un rato jugando con mis pechos hasta que mis pezones quedaron totalmente erectos.

-Oh, Zoro- Gemí en medio de un estado de éxtasis.

El peliverde al oírme volvió a besarme con el fin de que no nos escuchara nadie.

De repente el pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar y oímos la voz de Luffy llamando a Zoro.

Yo giré cual ninja, cayendo al suelo rodando y escondiéndome de bajo de la cama completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba. Mientras tanto el marimo cogió una pesa sonriendo nervioso, para fingir estar haciendo algo normal.

Hasta aquí el capi repetimos, el próximo será mas tierno jajajajajaja

REVIEWS :3 please


	11. Chapter 11

Perdón por la tardanza T.T habia campamentos etc jajajaja pero ahora seremos mas constantes :p

Capítulo 11.

El pomo de la puerta de giró lentamente hasta que se abrió del todo.

-¡Zoroo!- gritó el capitán al tiempo que entraba a trompicones en la habitación- ¿Qué haces?

-Pesas...- contesto secamente el espadachín

-¿Para qué? - preguntó Luffy con curiosidad.

-Para fortalecer mis músculos- respondió con la misma sequedad.

Sombrero de paja miró de arriba a abajo al espadachín.

-Aaah... pues yo te veo ese muy fuerte- dijo al tiempo que señalaba su entrepierna- ¿También haces pesas con él?

-¡FUERA de aquí Luffy! ¡Largo!- exclamó el marimo totalmente cohibido.

-¡Espera, espera! venía a hacerte una pregunta.

-¡Suéltalo y lárgate!

-Me he estado fijando y creo que me he dado cuenta de algo... a ti te gusta...

Zoro tragó saliva nervioso.

-Comer sandías ¿verdad?

El peliverde se cayó de la cama muy al estilo anime.

-Si... me encanta, vale, chao- respondió nervioso

-¡Espera! y ¿Cómo las prefieres? ¿Grandes o pequeñas?

-mmm.. cuanto más grande,más hay para comer,¿no?- respondió al tiempo que se daba cuenta del doble significado que se podía interpretar en sus palbras

Mientras, yo hacía esfuerzos por aguantar la risa desde debajo de la cama.

-¡LÁRGATE YA!-gritó el marimo mientras echaba a Luffy prácticamente a patadas.

Acto eguido cerró la puerta de golpe y se giró.

-Uff... casi nos pilla...- suspiró el peliverde mientras se agachaba hasta ponerse frente a frente junto a mi, que en ese momento, por puro aburrimiento estaba intentando meterme el puño en la boca.

-Eh.. Sora... ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Nada, me aburría y practicaba para el futuro.

Estas últimas palabras provocaron que el marimo comenzase a sangrar por la nariz, y se levantara repentinamente para ocultarlo

-Tengo frío... - me quejé infantilmente mientras salía de debajo de la cama.

-¡Por dios, vístete!- exclamó desviando la mirada e intentando tapar la hemorragia con la mano.

Obedecí al espadachín y me vestí. Todavía seguía sonrojada por lo que había pasado antes de la intromisión de nuestro capitán.

-Todavía sigues sonrojándote, eh- me dijo Zoro sonriendo de lado.

Le di un puñetazo en el pecho, totalmente cohibida, pero lo único que conseguí fué hacerme daño en el puño.

-Ay, Ay, AY! mi manoo!- grité llorando muy cómicamente.

-¡Si esque eres tonta!- rió el marimo.

-En los huevos siempre duele! muahahaha!- grité al tiempo que le metía una tremenda patada.

El marimo calló al suelo de rodillas; derrotado.

- Uy, perdón, creo que me he paado un poquito...- me acerqué a Zoro, pero éste se evantó antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada, y comenzó a perseguirme.

-¡SORA! ¡ VEN AQUÍ!- exclamó bastante cabreado.

-¡NOO!- exclamé llorando cual Usopp en situaciones de peligro y saliendo de la habitación con Zoro pisándome los talones.

Corrimos por todo el barco hasta que yo, gracias a mi torpeza, tropecé y caí patéticamente al suelo.

El espadachín se puso encima de mi agarrándome por las brazos.

-Te tengo, mocosa.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?- pregunté ruborizada y mirándole con gesto inocente.

Al peliverde se le pasaron un par de cosas por la cabeza, pero las desechó casi al momento.

-Nada mujer, ¿Qué pensabas que te iba a hacer?- preguntó mirándome ligeramente receloso.

-Zoro, suéltame, te lo ordeno.

-¿Quien te crees que eres para darme órdenes niña?

-Pues me enfado... Y NO RESPIRO- grité hinchando los mofletes.

El marimo suspiró y me soltó los brazos quitándose de encima de mi y sentándose a mi lado.

-Zoro... ¿Tu y yo.. que somos?

-Cómo que qué somos?

- ¿Cómo que cómo que que somos? (LOL)

-¡No me líes! -excamó el espadachín.

-Esque cero que yo... yo.. me he enamorado...

- ¿Qué? ¿De quien? ¿ES SANJI? Verás cuando le garre...

-Idiota... -susurré mientras me llevaba una mano a la frente- De ti.

Zoro se sonrojó y me miró a los ojos profundamente.

-Vale...

-¿cómo que vale? ¿Que pasa? ¿No me correspondes? ¡Me has chupado un pezón! ¡DOS, EN REALIDAD!

-EL Marimo suspiró de nuevo, y se me quedó mirando muy seriamente.

-Verás, cuando era pequeño hice la promesa de ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, por lo que decidí no enamorarme nunca, y centrarme en alcanzar mi meta... Hasta que llegaste tú; desde el momento en el que te saqué del agua supe que ibas a ser especial, pero no hasta este punto. Casi desde que te conocí, incoscientemente me enamoré de ti. Intenté evitarlo, lo reconozco, pero acabé por sucumbir.

Me quedé observándolo totalmente asombrada, ya que no me esperaba esto viniendo de él.

-Zoro, yo te ayudaré a ser el mejor espadachín del mundo! No seré una carga, te lo prometo! ¡confia en mi!

-Anda, ven aquí antes de que me arrepienta de haberte dicho todo esto...-y dicho esto, me juntó a él en un fuerte abrazo

-Zooooroo... ya no es que me quieras... ESTAS ENAMORAADOOO (H)

El peliverde me dió un suave capón el la cabeza.

-No te aprobeches- dijo sonriendo para sus adentros.

-¡AY! Zoro, no puedes pegar a un señorita como yo! Sanji siempre dice que...

El espadachín me cayó dandome un largo beso, que yo no quería que se acabase nunca.

Lo que nosotros no sabíamos era que alguien nos había estado observando todo el rato.

Hasta aqui el capitulo :) Perdón otra vez por la tardanza! ya sabeis, verano, playita.. jajajajja pero no nos olvidamos por nada del mundo eh!

porfa dejad reviews, que ya sabeis lo que nos gusta :)


	12. Chapter 12

-Oye Zoro… - Dije interrumpiendo el beso - Entonces ¿estamos saliendo?

-Sí, supongo.

-¡Pero no me has pedido salir!

-¿Es totalmente necesario?

-Sí, es vital, si no estamos saliendo puedo ponerte los cuernos con… Usopp y no para nada. O mejor todavía, con Sanji, que es mono y me trata mejor que tú.

Al peliverde se le hinchó la vena de la frente por imágenes sobre el cocinero y yo provenientes de su mente.

-Pues ala, me voy con Sanji a que me haga una mujer. - Dije muy dignamente dándome la vuelta.

-Vale, vale, pues ve si te atreves. - Contestó Zoro manteniendo su orgullo.

-Pues eso, que me voy. - Y acto seguido me levante del suelo fingiendo estar ofendida.

Di unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la puerta bajo la atenta mirada del espadachín hasta que no aguanté más y me giré saltando sobre él.

-Vale, era un farol, pero pídeme salir…. - Lloriqueé cómicamente abrazada a su cintura.

-Esta bien.-Suspiró-Sora, ¿quieres salir conmigo? - Me preguntó ligeramente molesto.

-Uff, no sé Zoro, a lo mejor es algo precipitado. Deja que me lo piense…

-¿Estás intentando hacerte la interesante conmigo? - Preguntó el peliverde levantando una ceja.

-Bueno, vale, si me lo pides así con ese ímpetu tendré que aceptar.

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos mientras intentaba hacerme la dura. Hasta que no pude resistirme más y comencé a hacer aspavientos muy kawaiimente. (Sí, nos inventamos nuestros propios adverbios e_e)

En ese momento de detrás del mástil salieron Nami y Usopp vociferando.

-¡Lo sabíamos! - Chillaron a la vez al tiempo que nos apuntaban con el dedo.

-Ay que bonito Zoro, no nos esperábamos para nada que fueses tan profundo y sentimental. Lo que hace el amor ¿eh? - Exclamó la pelirroja acercándose al espadachín con una sonrisa de maldad.

-¡Sois unos enfermos!¡Compraos una vida! – Gritó es espadachín rojo, no se si por el enfado o por lo que podían haber escuchado esos dos. - Nami, Usopp, como digáis algo de esto moriréis. - Susurró escalofriantemente el marimo.

-Bueno, a ver, tampoco hemos oído nada raro. Y podemos olvidar todo esto, yo no sé nada.- Se excusó Usopp son su habitual cobardía.

-Claro Zoro, podemos olvidarlo todo… por un precio razonable. 500.000 doblones y lo dejamos pasar.-Comentó la navegante sonriendo.

-Zoro, a mi me da igual que lo sepan ¿Por qué vamos a ocultarlo? - Pregunté mirándole.

-Cierto, a menos que te dé miedo Sanji… - Comentó el mentiroso.

-¿¡Insinúas que tengo quiero de ese cocinero!-Gritó el marimo enfurecido.

-Jopé Zoro, yo quiero presumir… - Me quejé gimoteando.

El peliverde suspiró (Juju, suspira mucho últimamente, está enamorado e_ê).

-Si te hace ilusión se lo diremos a todos.

-¡Bieeeen! - Grité feliz - ¡En la cena se lo decimos! ¡Es una promesa de hombres!

-Hablando de todo un poco… Estoy viendo una isla. – Exclamó Usopp con sus estrafalarias gafas.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos aguantando los comentarios de Nami y Usopp respecto a nuestra relación, llegamos por fin a una pequeña isla.

Fondeamos el barco en el puerto y nos dirigimos hacia un pequeño pueblo, mientras la navegante y el narizotas nos miraban y reían murmurando cosas inaudibles.

-Bueno… ¿y donde cenamos? – Pregunto hambriento el capitán.

-Sí, eso, eso. – Le secundó la navegante impaciente.

-Pero si sólo son las siete? – Dije yo.- ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo por ahí?

-Es la opción más inteligente.- Comentó el peliverde.

Comenzamos a pasear por la aldea; Luffy y yo íbamos los primeros comentando cada idiotez que nos pasaba por delante.

-Luffy, esta piedra es igual que…

-¡UOO!¡Tienes razón!

Me acerqué corriendo a Usopp con la piedra en la mano.

-¡Mira! Es igualita a tu nariz.

El narizota se quedó mirando la piedra totalmente cuadrada que le mostraba.

-¡Ni buscar buenas piedras sabéis! ¡Yo os enseñaré!

-No le hagas caso a Usopp, yo te enseñaré lo que quieras angelito. - Exclamó Sanji emocionado con los ojos en forma de corazón.

Mientras buscábamos piedras con la forma del perfil de Usopp, no sé como alcé la vista y pude ver una figura extraña en lo alto del tejado de una casita cercana.

-Oe ¿qué es eso? – Pregunté con curiosidad al tiempo que empezaba a correr en dirección a la casa, seguida de la tripulación.

Cuando llegamos vimos a un hombre gritándole a la silueta y llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Entonces pude ver que la silueta era una gallina blanca y gorda.

-Eh, señor ¿qué ha pasado? ¿a qué vienen esos gritos? – Preguntó el espadachín con cierta indiferencia.

-Mi gallina, Cocó, se ha subido al tejado ¡y quiere suicidarse!

-¿Las gallinas tienen instintos suicidas? – Preguntó Usopp confundido.

En ese momento la gallina pegó un salto precipitándose al vacío.

-EUSTAQUIA ¡NOOO! – Grité al tiempo que salía volando y la cogía en el último momento.

-Sora cada vez vuela mejor. – Comentó el capitán.

La gallina supuestamente llamada Cocó rompió a llorar en mis brazos.

-Tranquila Eustaquia. – Le susurré mientras la acariciaba. – Todo ha pasado.

-Muchas gracias por salvar a mi gallina jovencita, pero se llama Cocó. – Dijo el anciano.

-No, se llama Eustaquia, me lo ha dicho. – Afirmé,

-¡Puedes hablar con las gallinas! – Exclamó Luffy emocionado. – ¡Ahora si que eres un miembro vital de la tripulación!

Todos se quedaron observando al capitán con una gota en la cabeza.

-Entonces ¿has probado las nueces de Belcebú, joven?

-Sí, algo así… ¿Quién es usted? ¿y porqué su gallina quería suicidarse?

-Me llamo viejo Ambrosio, y me dedico al estudio de gallinas en mi humilde finca. Cocó, o Eustaquia, como al parecer se llama, estaba deprimida, ya que las otras gallinas la maltratan porque su gallo le ha sido infiel con una paloma.

-Madre mía, que conmovedor. –Dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bah, menuda tontería. – Dijo el espadachín.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No tienes corazón… - Pregunté acercándole la gallina a la cara. – ¡Mira que bonita!

Entonces Eustaquia decidió picarle en un ojo a mí querido peliverde, este se enfureció desenvainando su espada y vociferando:  
>-¡Trae, que yo la sacrifico para que no sufra más!<p>

-No toques a Eustaquia o te las verás conmigo. – Dije.

-Bueno, bueno chicos, no os pongáis así. – Dijo el vielo.- Aunque supongo que tendré que sacrificarla, no puedo dejarla sola pero tampoco con las otras gallinas. A no ser… que os la quedéis vosotros. Parece que has hecho buenas migas con ella, chica alada. - Comentó el viejo Ambrosio mientras observaba a Estaquia acurrucada en mi regazo. Parecía feliz.

-Sí, sí, sí ¿podemos? ¿eh, Luffy? Porfavooor… - Le pregunté al capitán.

-¡Claro que podemos! Seguro que está deliciosa ¿verdad Sanji? – Dijo el sombrero de paja mirando a la gallina como si fuese un majar.

-¡No nos la vamos a comer! – Vociferé.

-Entonces… ¿os la quedáis? – Nos pregunto el señor Ambrosio.

-¡Claro que sí! – Decidí por todos.

Sanji, Zoro, Nami y Usopp miraron a la gallina con escepticismo.

-Perfecto chicos. Por cierto ¿Dónde pasaréis la noche?

-Supongo que en el barco, no tenemos ningún sitio y Nami no nos va a dejar gastar dinero… - Murmuró el espadachín mirando a la navegante de reojo.

-Podéis quedaros aquí si queréis, mi anciana esposa, la vieja Josefa estará encantada de haceros algo de cenar. Y aquí hay sitio para que durmáis todos. – Nos ofreció el hombre.

-¡Pues muchas gracias viejo!

Una hora después estábamos todos sentados a la mesa mientras nos servían la cena, Zoro y yo nos mirábamos nerviosos.

-Bueno chicos, creo que Zoro y Sora tienen algo que contarnos a todos. – Anunció la navegante poniéndose en pie.- ¿Quién lo dice, tú o tú? – Preguntó señalándonos.

-Si quieres lo digo yo… - Sugerí.

-Bueno, eso sería incumplir una promesa. – Comentó Nami mirando al peliverde por el rabillo del ojo.

Zoro se levantó cohibido.

-Sora y yo estamos saliendo. – Dijo secamente al tiempo que volvía a sentarse.

-¡A además está enamorado! ¡Me lo dijo! – Secundé.

-Sora, ¡eso no se dice! – Me gritó el marimo.

-¿¡QUÉ QUE! – Gritó Sanji llorando y cayendo de rodillas al suelo – ¡Maldito marimo! ¡TE MATO! ¿Cómo un desgraciado como tú puede estar con una señorita como Sora?... – Y Sanji siguió vociferando insultos varios contra el espadachín.

El orgullo de Zoro estaba tan hecho pedazos que no le quedaban fuerzas ni para discutir con el rubio.

-Pues vale. – Dijo Luffy con total indiferencia mientras seguía comiendo, totalmente a lo suyo.

-Ay, que bonito, si es que tienes cara de buen chico… - Comentó la señora Josefa al tiempo que cogía los mofletes de Zoro , que parecía bastante molesto por la situación.

Entonces Usopp y Nami comenzaron a gritar y dar palmas.

-¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen!

Cuando el espadachín estaba a punto de largarse de la mesa, lo cogí de la muñeca.

-Por favor, hazlo por mí. – Pedí poniendo cara de neko abandonado.

El peliverde me dijo que no con la mirada y yo acerqué mis labios a su oído.

-¿Qué prefieres, darme un beso ahora o quedarte sin sexo durante un par de añitos? (Bipolaridad nivel experto)

Zoro pareció pensárselo durante unos segundos y tras mirarme resignado me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

La tripulación se monto su propia fiesta, totalmente emocionados, excepto Sanji, que peleaba con el espadachín.

Ale, esperamos que os haya gustado, blablabla, mil gracias por las reviews, dejad más *-* Sí, es un capítulo muy raro y sin sentido (todo esto surgió en una tarde persiguiendo gallinas), pero el próximo será todavía mejor porqué será terrorífico (y romántico) e_ê

Y ahora hablando de todo un poco… Una tal AinhoaYZorro nos ha plagiado gran parte de la historia en (Ella lo ha llamado "Mi primer gran amor"), y aún encima ha seguido inventándose más cosas D: Y nada, que sepáis que no somos nosotras, y si tenéis una cuenta allí estaría bien que nos echaseis una mano denunciándola :)


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13:

Antes de nada, ¡PERDÓÓÓÓN! Ya sé que hemos tardado mucho en subir pero es que yo, Cris, perdí el capítulo y tuvimos que volver a escribirlo (Candela: FURIAAA!) Ni caso a Candela, está loca ¡LOCAAA! (Candela: PEPINILLOS EN VINAGRE! (yo escribo el lemon, yo controlo a DIOS) Pero sin mi ayuda este fanfic no sería NADA e_e (Candela: Sabes que te digo? Que te comas la caca de un higo ). Bueno, y dejando de lado las discusiones de las hermosas escritoras, os pediríamos que nos dijeseis como os imagináis a Sora *-* y si queréis que la describamos por fin (?)

. En fin, que lo disfrutéis! 8D

Pd: Hay un poquillo de lemon, pero no va en serio e_ê en realidad es mas humor que lemon ¡Soy una risa! Firmado: Candela :3 (no solo escribo el lemon, pero es lo que tengo que hacer más amenudo porque cris se pone roja/morada/azul) CALLATE FURCIA!

Horas después, mientras yo dormitaba sobre la mesa, el sonido de un trueno me hizo incorporarme de golpe y lanzar a Eustaquia a la cara de Zoro en un acto reflejo. El espadachín se tambaleó gritando diversos improperios hacia mi persona, pero con amor. En ese momento la luz se apagó de repente provocando una confusión generalizada. Todos comenzamos a tantear y a buscarnos unos a otros en la oscuridad.

-¿¡Quién me ha tocado el culo! - Preguntó Usopp, francamente molesto.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! - Gritó el rubio al darse cuenta de donde había posado sus manos. - ¿Entonces donde está Nami?

La pelirroja cargó su ira contra la cara de Zoro, que se cayó bruscamente al suelo, reincorporándose casi al momento, totalmente estaba tanteando en la oscuridad cuando de repente me topé con algo duro, pero no penséis mal, no era una columna ni una pared, pervertidos (LOL?)

-¿Quien eres?- pregunté sobando unos abdominales muy bien formados – Ah. Hola Zoro,

En ese momento la vieja Josefa logró arreglar los problemas de la luz, y se dirigió hacia nosotros, con un peto sobre su vestido de flores y un destornillador en la mano.

-Jóvenes, será mejor que os vayáis a la cama, se está haciendo de noche. Ya he arreglado la instalación eléctrica.

Todos hicimos caso a la vieja Josefa y nos fuimos hacia nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Entré en una habitación pequeña y austera con Eustaquia en brazos, me tumbé en la cama y me tapé con las mantas hasta las cejas. Eustaquia dormía plácidamente en un mullido cojín tapada con una manta, se la veía feroz y poderosa bajo el resplandor de los relámpagos. Posteriormente, cuando Zoro leyó todo esto, me dijo que sólo era fruto de mi locura transitoria, pero Zoro está loco, y mi psiquiatra Fred... también. Volviendo al tema, al cabo de unos minutos, me quedé profundamente dormida.

Me hallaba en un lugar oscuro, terrorífico, intenté buscar algún punto iluminado. De pronto una figura se movió entre la oscuridad... ¡Es Voldemort! Pensé, pero no, sólo era un inofensivo pingüino sin pico que me saludo con una cortes reverencia quitándose su sombrero de copa y guiñándome una de las cuencas vacías de sus ojos.

-Señora.- Dijo escuetamente prosiguiendo su camino.

Caminé un largo trecho temblando por las violentas ráfagas de viento hasta que finalmente lo oí... Era un sonido chirriante, como ese que hacen las chanclas cuando caminas con los pies mojados al salir de la piscina. Me giré y ahí estaba, era pequeño y amarillo, sus ojos fríos me escrutaron con crueldad, como retándome con la mirada, no podía ser, se acercaba cada vez más a mi. Yo intenté correr, pero había un peso en mis piernas que me lo impedía. Cuando quedamos cara a cara pude confirmar mis peores temores, me hallaba ante... ¡UN PATO DE GOMA! Y grité, grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Me desperté sobresaltada, fruto de la pesadilla. Tenía mucho miedo, pero no quería despertar a mi gallina.

-Bueno... No voy a ir corriendo a la habitación de Zoro, aún me queda un resquicio de mi orgullo. - De repente se oyó un trueno, y cinco minutos después me hallaba llamando a la puerta del peliverde, con Eustaquia en brazos y mi batamanta de Papa Noel puesta sobre el camisón.

Zoro me abrió la puerta en boxers, eran rosas con dibujos de espadas. Su rostro expresaba sueño y mala hostia a partes iguales.

-¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó secamente con voz ronca.

-Oh Zoro, ¡tápate! Que me da vergüenza. -Dije cubriéndome la cara con Eustaquia, quien miraba fijamente al espadachín con una expresión de lujuria.

-¡Aparta a esa gallina de mi!¡Mira como me mira!

-¡Es que abres la puerta provocando, es culpa tuya!

Zoro bufó y se dio la vuelta para entrar en la habitación.

-Oye Zoro... Seguramente ya te lo habrán dicho antes pero... esos boxers te hacen un culo muy bonito. -Comenté como si tal cosa.

Se giró mirándome con cara de pocos amigos.

-A ver Zoro, no te ofendas, tú siempre tienes un culo bonito. Tsk, es que no se te puede decir nada, todo te lo tomas a mal. -Dije quitándome la batamanta y dejándola a un lado, dejando así al descubierto mi bonito camisón.

Era un regalo de Hideki, que majo, era rosa y con transparencias, y tenía un montón de cintas que me había llevado un buen rato atar. Al espadachín se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo, Zoro dice que estoy exagerando, pero como ya he dicho antes, está loco, y a los locos no hay que hacerles caso.

-Vaya Sora, me parece que ya sé a que has venido... -Dijo el peliverde sonriendo malévolamente.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Pues... has venido con ese camisón y... - Dijo pegándose a mi con un deje lujurioso en su voz.

-¡Yo no he venido a eso!

-¿Entonces a donde vas con esas pintas! - Gritando de una forma muy cómica.

-Pues he venido porque tenía miedo ¿VALE? Pero sólo un poco... - De repente cayó otro rayo y me abalancé bruscamente sobre Zoro, que cayó de espaldas sobre la cama.

El espadachín hizo un ademán de quitarme el camisón, pero yo le frené en seco.

-¿QUÉ HACES? - Le chillé al marimo, azorada. - No estoy preparada para eso.

El peliverde suspiró con resignación y ambos nos levantamos de la cama. Y en el momento en el que Zoro se sentó en el borde de la cama, Eustaquia se me cruzó entre las piernas haciendo que me cayese al suelo entre las piernas de Zoro. Y vi a Eustaquia sonreír con maldad. ¡NO ESTOY LOCA! ¡LA VI! Y como iba diciendo intenté levantarme pero el espadachín me cogió de los hombros impidiéndomelo.

-¿Qué haces, Zoro?

-Bueno, ya que yo no puedo hacerte nada, házmelo tú a mi.

-¿El qué? No te entiendo Zoro.

-Una... felación.

-¿Que te cante una canción? Había una vez un barquito chiquitito, había una vez un barquito chiquitito... - Canté mientras daba palmadas.

El peliverde simplemente me miró alzando las cejas con incredulidad.

-Era broma Zoro, mira que eres inocente.

-Entonces...

-Bueno,bueno, lo haré, pero con una condición.

-¿El qué?

-Concédeme la inmortalidad.

-¿Qué?

-0

-¡QUE QUIERO SER INMORTAL!

-¡No puedo darte eso! - me chilló el espadachín.

-No entiendo por qué no- dije con seriedad- bueno, pues...entonces ¡Dame un mechón de tu pelo!

-¿Para que quieres eso?- me preguntó totalmente perplejo.

-Para analizarlo en mi laboratorio.

-¿QUÉ?

-Nada...- mentí moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro sospechosamente.

El marimo se resignó y aceptó mi propuesta. Con mi habitual bipolaridad tiré hacia abajo los boxers de Zoro, Con total profesionalidad. Después me quedé mirando al espadachín esperando indicaciones.

-Qué, Zoro, ¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Tú qué crees?- preguntó el peliverde con un tic en el ojo.

Me encogí de hombros, y me dispuse a introducirla en mi boca. Comencé a lamer lentamente, su ya erecto miembro, tanteando el terreno, con desconfianza, como cuando le das a un gato desconocido algo de comer y se acerca un poco.

Sentí la mano del espadachín enredándose en mi pelo, atrayéndome más hacia él, con la intención de que estuviese dentro de mi boca. Yo me sonrojé más de lo que estaba, y abrí mucho los ojos, pero enseguida comencé a recorrer lentamente mi lengua por su enorme miembro.

El peliverde ahogó un gemido para conservar su orgullo masculino, mientras yo empezaba a succionar muy animadamente.

Volví a sentir la mano de Zoro, esta vez indicándome que fuese más rápido (que exigente)

Al cabo de un rato el peliverde terminó en mi boca, me sorprendí y tras catarlo e lo tragué.

-Zoro, esto está rico ¿tienes más?

Pero Zoro no respondió, estaba tirado en la cama con una sonrisa que nunca le había visto antes. Yo le subí los calzoncillos porque él no parecía estar en este mundo. Me quedé mirando el cuerpo del espadachín.

-Y todo esto es mío... - Dije con orgullo.

Entonces se me ocurrió una brillante idea, Zoro, que se había dormido casi al momento, no se daría ni cuenta. Reí malvadamente y puse en marcha mi plan.

Un par de horas después mientras dormía sobre el pecho de Zoro (envidia, y es de la mala...) oí un extraño silbido procedente del pasillo.

-Zoro, Zoro... ¡ZORO! - Al ver que no se despertada le di un cabezazo haciendo que el espadachín profiriera un grito de dolor.

-¿¡QUÉ! - Vocifero no muy amablemente.

Entonces volvió a oírse el silbido, era algo así como FIUUUUUUU...FIUUUUUU...

-¿No lo oyes? ¡VIENEN A POR MI! - Grité abriendo mi paraguas y escondiéndome bajo el, todo el mundo sabe que no hay que salir de casa sin un paraguas para protegerse en estos casos.- ¡Rápido Zoro, escóndete! Y traeme papel de plata, una cabra y a ese pingüino... Ah no, que lo soñé. Pero la cabra sí, es fundamentar...

El peliverde me miró perplejo y en su cara había un deje de preocupación por mi salud mental.

-¡ZORO QUE VIENEN LOS ILLUMINATI! ¿Es que no has leído las tablas de Sumeria? - Pregunté cuestionarme la inteligencia de Zoro. Este me pasó una mano por el hombro.

-Sora, sólo ha sido el viento, vuélvete a la cama. Y si no quieres hacer nada, ¡ponte la batamanta , por dios! - Dijo observando de nuevo mi bonito camisón.

De repente se volvió a oír con más intensidad, y el marimo se dio cuenta de que no podía ser el viento, pues las ventanas estaban cerradas. Yo me agarré al espadachín temblando y busqué a Eustaquia con la mirada, seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Zoro suspiró y salió de la habitación conmigo abrazada a su espalda.

-Sora ¡que te pongas la batamanta!

-¿Por qué? - Pregunté pegándome totalmente al espadachín, que contuvo sus instintos más básicos con gran esfuerzo.

En el pasillo nos encontramos con el resto de la tripulación, que también había salido a ver que ocurría. Antes de que nadie pudiese decir ni preguntar nada, vimos una sombra al final del pasillo que se tambaleaba y caminaba hacia nosotros haciendo eses.

-¿Q-que es eso? - Preguntó Usopp temblando y saltando a los brazos de Sanji, que le dejo caer al suelo.

El sonido se incrementaba a medida que la figura se aproximaba más y más. Zoro hizo un ademán de coger sus espadas, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba en boxers y me empujo detrás de el protectoramente.

-Fiuuuuuuuu, fiuuuuuuuu.

Entonces la figura se acerco lo suficiente como para que todos pudiésemos verla claramente. Era la vieja Josefa, pero en sus ojos había un extraño deje de locura.

-¿Oís eso chicos...? - Susurró macabramente.- Fiuuuuuuuu, fiuuuuuuu... -La tripulación se quedó paralizada mirando a la mujer.- Es el aire que se escapa de entre los huecos de mi dentadura...

Todos caímos al suelo estrepitosamente mientras la vieja Josefa se reía de nosotros (demencia senil...). Cuando recuperamos la compostura todos se quedaron observándonos. Yo estaba con un camisón un poco falto de tela y que dejaba poco a la imaginación que provoco que Sanji cayese al suelo en estado catatónico con una hemorragia nasal, y Zoro iba en calzoncillos con... Nami empezó a reírse a carcajadas y el resto la siguieron, excepto Sanji, que seguía tirado en suelo babeando.

-¿Q-qué pasa? ¿Qué os hace tanta gracia? - Preguntó receloso el marimo y mirandose a si mismo, descubriendo la hermosa nota que le había escrito en los pectorales.

" Propiedad de Sora" Y un gatito sonriente y haciendo el símbolo de la victoria con las dos patitas.

-¡SOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Esperamos que os haya gustado :3

Zoro Roronoa OP (AinhoaYZorro ) aceptamos tus disculpas, y te animamos a seguir leyendo nuestro fic ;) borrón y cuenta nueva, y esperamos algún otro review tuyo n_n

Pronto editaremos el perfil, posiblemente esta noche ya habremos puesto información :3 Por si queréis saber sobre e nosotras y eso :3


End file.
